The Sword of Chaos
by Rahn Mechabot VII
Summary: A violet hedgehog named Rahn is captured and robotisized by Robotnik, and is forced to forge a sword from the seven chaos emeralds. This story is finished, so R&R and tell me what you think. No flames please.
1. Introductions

I do not own any of the Sonic characters in this fanfic. They are the property of Sega and Archie Comics. I'm not quite sure who Robo Knux is copyrighted to, but I don't own him either. I do, however, own Rahn and the Sword of Chaos. So let's get started.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1----Introduction  
****************  
  
  
The village was on fire. Many mobians lay on the ground injured and unconscious. He stood there surveying the area. He could hardly believe the destruction that one robot could cause. Yet it wasn't the scene that terrified him, it was the robot who looked exactly like him. He had done all this with weapons that he didn't even know existed, and a sword of some kind that held unrelenting power.  
  
The robot was standing over a blue hedgehog, who was severely injured, and had the sword pointed down at his face. He wanted to stop the robot from killing the stranger, but could only observe. He also noticed a female Squirrel nearby who he quickly recognized. It was Princess Sally Acorn, and she was also wounded, but not as bad as the blue hedgehog was, and was also watching the scene horrified. Then, the robot lifted the sword high into the air and started to bring it down on the hedgehog.  
  
He then woke up, startled and breathing heavily. After a few seconds he calmed down, and his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Afterwards, he had noticed that it was morning and shakily got out of his sleeping bag. He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, and he became more relaxed. He started to pack up all of his things, packing the sleeping bag, storing food, and what not. While doing this, a small gold emerald dropped from his bag.  
  
He picked it up and began observing it. He had found this emerald about a week ago, the same time the nightmares started. He wanted to chuck it into a river and get rid of it, but something held him back from doing so. There was an odd aura around this emerald. Not to mention the fact that every time he touched it started to glow a brightly. Coming back to reality, he tossed the emerald back into his bag, for he had important matters to attend to.  
  
He attached his sword and sheath to his back, slung the his bag over his shoulder, and commenced on his journey. He had gotten word some time ago that Princess Sally was alive and had escaped Mobotropolis during the coup. Because of his families close relationship to the royal family, he thought it his duty to find her. He was just hoping that if he did find the hidden village of Knothole, it wouldn't be on fire like his dreams had proclaimed.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Sonic was running like a bat out of hell. Close behind him, Mecha Sonic was giving close pursuit, firing lasers and rockets and anything else ha had at the blue hedgehog. Sonic finally made it into the forest, away from the city of Robotropolis. Mecha had followed Sonic in and was having trouble navigating through the thick forest, unable to make the sharp turns that Sonic was able to make. Mecha finally crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, knocking the tree over.  
  
Sonic stopped and saw Mecha getting up with a few dents in his hull. "Hey Mecha!" The robot turned his head. "What's the matter, run out of break fluid?!" Mecha got up and flew again toward his rival in a fit of anger. Sonic turned on his heel to start running again, but Mecha had got him in the back, and pinned him to the ground. The two rolled a few meters down the path, trying to overpower one another  
  
Sonic finally managed to kick the robot off of him, and backflipped off the ground. Mecha got back up off of the ground and was more furious than before. "Now you die hedgehog!" Mecha activated his laser and started firing. Sonic moved this way and that dodging each shot. 'Man, how come every enemy in history can never shoot a straight shot?' Mecha kept firing at Sonic, determined to make himself the last thing Sonic saw.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
The traveler continued walking, his thoughts often drifting back to him and Sally when they were children. He never actually liked liked her, just liked her. He was only six years old when Robotnik took over, making Sally eight at the time. It pained him to be separated from one of the few people that ever really acknowledged he was around. But, that pain would subside, whenever he found Knothole.  
  
Then he heard it, off in the distance. "What the...?" He tuned his hearing toward the sound. "TCHT, TCHT, TCHT!" It was definitely laser fire. He ran towards the sound of the weapon. His speed was remarkable. Running quickly, swiftly, and quietly, he made it to the disturbance within minutes.  
  
He jumped high onto a tree branch and observed the path below. There was a blue robot firing at what appeared to be a living representation of itself. What struck him most was that this was the same hedgehog from his dreams. The traveler watched the two battle from the safety of the branch.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
'This is getting boring fast.' Sonic said to himself. Mecha had been missing repeatedly and had been unable to hit Sonic. Mecha decided to do something different. He fired his engine and flew into Sonic, catching him off guard, knocking themselves to the ground once again. They rolled around on the path punching, kicking, and trading blows with eachother. Finally, after much effort, Mecha pinned Sonic to the ground.  
  
Mecha laughed menacingly at his success. "I enjoyed our little scuffle. But now, I'm going to have to kill you. So I bid you farewell!" Mecha raised his laser to Sonic's forehead. 'Oh man, this can't be happening! I can't believe I fell for the same trick twice!' thought Sonic 'How am I going to get out of this one?'. As if on cue, Sonic's question was answered.  
  
Mecha's right arm was completely cut off from his shoulder in a shower of sparks. Someone had thrown a blade of some sort. Mecha got up off of Sonic and began scanning the area furiously for his attacker. He wasn't picking up anything on his sensors, which confused him even more. "Whoever you are, surrender, and I shall make your death quick and painless!" No response. Out of rage, he drew his other laser and started firing everywhere. Finally, he hit a tree branch, the same one the mysterious traveler was on.  
  
  
****************  
  
He saw the robot pin the blue hedgehog to the ground. Then it said something to him that was to low to make out. The he saw the laser pointing at the helpless hedgehog. Acting on instinct, he withdrew his sword and threw it at the robot. It twirled toward him and made a clean cut on it's shoulder, cutting off it's right arm in a shower of sparks. Reaching out with his thoughts, he pulled the sword back to him like a boomerang and caught it.  
  
The robot got up off his captive and yelled a warning for him to surrender. Naturally, he wasn't going to. The robot then started to shoot everywhere with its good arm. Many shots went past him and in many other directions, but never hit mark. Finally, the blue robot managed a shot at the branch that he was on, and it began to fall. He jumped off the branch into the open area. Mecha saw him and started firing, only to have the blasts deflected with his sword right back at him, disorienting the robot.  
  
Sonic had managed to get back up on his feet and watched with interest. The traveler finally descended from his high jump, coming down straight on Mecha. He brought his sword into a slicing position and cut Mecha's other arm off as he came down. When he landed, he crouched and did a sword spin, cutting off Mecha's left leg from the knee down. Mecha fell to the ground, disabled and defenseless.  
  
Mecha, realizing his defeat, ignited his engine and flew back to Robotropolis, yelling a unheard curse behind him. Sonic just stood and watched him fly away, stunned that Mecha got so damaged so quickly. He came to his senses and looked at the stranger who helped him. He was a purple hedgehog, but instead of his quills coming straight back like regular hedgehogs, his came from the side of his head and curved to the ground. He had orange colored eyes as well to, which was very weird.  
  
He wore orange sneakers with a purple stripe across the top, and elaborate green and red poncho, and a brown hat with a green and red hat band to match the poncho. While Sonic took in his odd features, the hedgehog had put his sword back into his sheath attached to his back. "You alright?" he said turning to Sonic. "What? Oh, ya I'm fine, I'm okay." said Sonic. The stranger turned back to look in the direction the robot took off. "What on Mobius did you do to make him attack you?" he asked. "Well, him just seeing me is a provocation on his part. Name's Sonic, thanks for the save back there. What's your name?"   
  
He turned back to Sonic and introduced himself. "My name is Rahn, Rahn the Hedgehog." He said holding out his hand. Sonic took it and the two shook hands. "Nice to meet ya Rahn. Way past cool thing you did to Mecha back there." Said Sonic "Mecha?" asked Rahn "Actually the full name is Mecha Sonic. He's a robotic copy of me, and Robotniks head assassin." "I guess I can see why he doesn't like you very much." said Rahn.  
  
How did you even manage to get that close without him detecting you anyway?" "I can put a psychic field up around myself that makes me undetectable by sensors." "You mean your psychic?" asked Sonic. "Yup, I also used my psychic energy to help me jump higher." Explained Rahn. "That's cool. Hey, where are you heading anyway?" "Well, I'm looking for a Knothole Village. You wouldn't happen to know of it would you?"  
  
"Course I know of it, I live there. Let me pick up Mecha's limbs and I'll take you there, maybe Sally could use their parts for something." Sonic started walking over to where Mecha's parts laid across the path. "You know Princess Sally Acorn?" asked Rahn with eager anticipation in his voice. "Ya, have you two met before?" asked Sonic, interested in what Rahn's relationship to Sally was. "Me and here were friends quite a few years ago." "Well, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you then." said Sonic.  
  
"I'll race ya there, that is, if you think you can keep up?" Rahn noticed a large sneer going across Sonic's face. "I think I can keep up pace with you Sonic." On cue, Sonic tore off down the path. Rahn stood there for a second, amazed at Sonics speed. He then focused and started running after him. Following him wasn't to hard, the dust cloud Sonic left pretty much gave way to where Sonic went. Rahn concentrated his energy into his speed and started to run faster, catching up to Sonic a little bit.  
  
Sonic looked back behind him and noticed Rahn slowly catching up. 'Wow, he's a pretty good runner, but no way he can catch me though.' Sonic put on more speed and lost sight of Rahn. Sonic arrived in Knothole a few minutes later and stopped. He looked behind him and noticed that Rahn was a good twenty yards behind him. "Well I'll be dang! He managed to keep up!" Rahn came to a stopped in front of Sonic a little winded, but not much. "Nice job keeping up! Not alot of people are able to keep up with me." "Thanks" replied Rahn.  
  
"You can go wait at the cafeteria over there while I go and brief Sally. I'll join you in a few." "Okay, just do one thing for me?" said Rahn. "What's that?" asked Sonic. "Tell Sally that a Mr. Ronny is here to see here, would ya?" Sonic grinned, assuming 'Ronny' was a nickname for his new friend. "Sure thing." said Sonic. Then he tore off towards wherever Sally was. Rahn sighed, glad to finally be at his destination and to be able to meet his old friend.  
  
He decided that he would get some coffee while at the cafeteria and headed off to wait for Sonic. On his way, he started wondering if any of his other old friends had made it out of Robotropolis and were in Knothole. He decided that that could wait until later, and entered the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
Thus ends my first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. You can ask whatever questions you want on the review page and I'll try to answer them. Thanx for taking time to read this chapter!  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VI) 


	2. Reunions

All the legal junk is on the first chapter. It will not be put on any of the other chapters, only the first.   
  
  
Chapter 2----Reunions  
****************  
  
  
  
Sonic ran through the village searching for Sally. The first place he checked was her hut, but no answer, so he assumed she was at Rotor's workshop. He arrived at the workshop and gave the door a few knocks. Tails came and answered the door, which surprised Sonic. He was expecting Rotor to answer the door, but o'well. "Hi Sonic." greeted Tails in his usual cheerful mood. "What's up bro? Have you seen Sal anywhere?" Tails thought for a moment. "Nope, haven't seen her all day. Is it urgent or something?" asked Tails. "Sort of. I met some guy when I was coming back from Robotropolis and he said that he knew Sally. I brought him back with me so she could meet him."  
  
"Well.... you could try the cafeteria, that's where Bunnie last saw her." "Thanks lil bro, oh, and could you give these parts to Rotor? I got them off Mecha, so they should be pretty good." "Sure Sonic, how did you get these from Mecha?" asked Tails. I'll tell ya later, see'ya!" Sonic ran off back towards the direction of the cafeteria. He arrived and looked through one of the open windows in the wall. Rahn was sitting there with Sally, both having coffee and talking. "Well, looks like he found her, guess I'll go join them then. Sonic walked up to the door and stepped inside.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Rahn stepped inside the cafeteria. There weren't that many people inside. He scanned the scene a little more and noticed two familiar faces. One was Antoine, who he recalled as a very uptight kind of person, working behind a little counter there. He was apparently the chef or something. The other he noticed was Sally, sitting at the corner of the building typing on a computer drinking coffee. He immediately started walking over to her.  
  
He stood at the side of her table for a moment before speaking. "Excuse me?" Sally looked up from her laptop. "Hello, can I help you?" "Oh no, I just want to talk." Rahn said. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." Said Sally. "I just have one of those faces I suppose." Said Rahn as he took a seat. "No, you really do look like someone I used to know. What's your name? Rahn grinned to himself for a moment. 'Might as well have a little fun before Sonic arrives and spoils it.'  
  
"My name is Don, I was hoping to become a resident here and I was told you were the one I had to talk to about that." Said Rahn. "Well, being the leader here, that would be in my department. My name is Sally." Sally held out her hand and Rahn took it and the two shook hands. "It's good to see you again Sally." said Rahn. "Wait, what do you mean....". Before Sally could finish her question, Sonic came through the door. "Hey'ya Sal!" "Hello Sonic, how was the run to Robotropolis?" asked Sally.   
  
"Well, I got everything you wanted me to, then Mecha found me, chased me around a bit into the forest, then we fought, and then Mr. Ronny, or should I say Rahn...." said Sonic, pointing his finger at Rahn. "....came along and gave Mecha a good clobbering." "Wait a minute, his name isn't Rahn, it's Don." Said Sally. "No, he told me it was Rahn, Sal." Replied Sonic. "But he just told me that...." She was cut off by Rahn snickering.   
  
"Hee hee hee, you know Sal, I know it's been ten years, but I thought your mind would be a little bit more sharper." Sally was about to take that as an insult until she finally placed the face of this individual. The orange eyes, the purple quills curving towards the ground from the side of the head. She only knew one person with those features. "Wait a minute. It can't be. Rahn?" Rahn nodded his head. "Took you a little longer than I expected for you to recognize me though."   
  
Sally practically lunged at Rahn and caught him in a death hug, taking him off guard. Sally had tears rolling out of her eyes, but brought herself back together. "I thought you were robotisized, or worse." she said. "I know, umm, Sal? Could you let go please, I can't breath." Said Rahn. "Oh, sorry" she said, letting go. Sonic just stood there with a big questionable look on his face. "What did I just miss here?" he asked. "Oh, sorry Sonic, I forgot you were there. This is Rahn. We where good friends until Robotnik decided to make his little rise to power." Said Sally  
  
"How did you two know eachother?" asked Sonic. "Well..." said Rahn. "I can tell you how I know Sally, and also tell her what I've been doing these past ten years. That is.... if you want the whole story." He said. Sonic pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm all ears." Said Sonic. "Okay, here goes." said Rahn.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
"My parents were the psychic advisors of King Acorn. No one really knew about them except King and Queen Acorn, Sally, and me. As you might have guessed, that is were I get my psychic abilities from. While they were talking to Acorn, Sally often looked after me and I would play these mean spirited tricks on here and a few other people. I really was quite a handful. This went on until I was six years old, when Robotnik decided to takeover and rule.  
  
While me and Sally were escaping, we got separated by some debris. She told me to meet here on the edge of the Great Forest. When I made it out, I waited, but never found her. I started searching and eventually gave up, thinking she was caught. I then started to run into the forest. I ran for eight days, sleeping off the path, eating berries and what not. I eventually came across a small village called Sunny Hollow, where I was taken in by and old man, who just happened to be a part of an order called the Wequay."  
  
"Wait a minute." interrupted Sonic. "Who are the Wequay?" Sonic, it's rude to interrupt, now let Rahn finish." said Sally. "It's okay Princess, I'd have to tell you anyway." said Rahn. "The Wequay are an order that is sworn to prevent the apocalypse of Mobius. They are taken in at a young age, and trained to use any from of weapon. Ranging from a small dagger to a large gun capable of leaving a crater. They are also excellent martial artists." "Okay..., go on then."  
  
"Anyways, he saw my psychic abilities and decided to apprentice me. I gladly accepted, seeing as how I needed a place to stay, and the fact that the offer was indeed interesting. for eight years I was taught how to fight and how to use my psychic abilities to increase my fighting potential. I eventually had to choose a weapon of choice, so I chose the sword, and needless to say, was quite good with it."  
  
"I'll say!" said Sonic, once again interrupting. "You should have seen him, he completely trashed Mecha!" "Your kidding?!" said Sally. "Well, all I did was cut off his arms and a part of his left leg, no big deal." said Rahn "No, you don't get it Rahn, no one had been able to do that kind of damage to Mecha except Sonic. That is really incredible!" said Sally. "Okay, okay, I admit, I did a good job trashing him, can I continue?" asked Rahn. "Yes, of course, go on."  
  
"Okay. I had just gotten through with my training and everything when the inevitable happened. Robotnik came to the village and captured everyone, including my master. I was the only one to escape. For two years after that I bounty hunted. It was the only thing that I could do that I could live off of. Then, three weeks ago, I heard about your village, Knothole. I also heard that you were still alive, Sally. So I started to look for Knothole, until I cam across Sonic hear, and you know the rest from there."  
  
  
****************  
  
  
"So..., I'm guessing that you don't have any place to go." said Sally. "Nope, like I said, I've been bounty hunting for the past two years, and that kind of job doesn't allow you to keep a permanent residence." said Rahn. "Did you come here for something other than seeing Sally?" asked Sonic. "As a matter of fact, yes. I've heard of your 'hit and run' missions into Robotropolis, and was wondering that, if you had any room..." "Of course you can stay." said Sally. "Wait, you didn't even let me finish." Said Rahn "You didn't have to, I knew what you were going to say. I'll see about getting you some place to stay." said Sally.  
  
"I would really appreciate that Sally, thank you." said Rahn. "Your quite welcome, Rahn." said Sally. "Sonic?" Sonic got up from his seat. "ya?" "Why don't you take Rahn around and introduce him to the others. I need to look over these blueprints you got me from Robotropolis." said Sally. "You got it Sal! Come on, Rahn. I'll introduce you to Tails first, I'm sure you and him will get along great!" Sonic walked out the door, followed by Rahn. "I guess I'll see'ya later Sally" said Rahn over his shoulder. Then he walked out following Sonic to Rotor's Workshop.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
"I swear! The next time I come across that Freedom Fighter that saved that hedgehog I'm going to rip his tongue out, wrap it around his neck, hang him by it, and then take his sword and......!!!!" Mecha was not a very happy camper at the moment. His attacker had done a great deal of damage to him, nothing that couldn't be fixed, but that wasn't the point. He had never been defeat by somebody so easily. It made him furious. Robo-Knux walked by Mecha and noticed him repairing his severed limbs. "What happened, you pick a fight with a trash compactor and lose?" said Robo-Knux.  
  
Mecha just shunned off the insult for now, he was in no condition to start another fight with R.K.. "I had a little run in with an unidentified mobian while fighting the hedgehog. He had the element of surprise, and a sword as well." Said Mecha. "Well, well, somebody actually beat you with a primitive weapon, and on their first try? I think you might be losing your edge, Mecha." Mecha's eyes turned a bright, crimson red. "I would keep my vocal processor shut if I were you Robo-Knux. I haven't lost my edge yet. "I happen to know that they gathered my parts and took them back to their village. My arm has a tracer in it, so I should be able to find them easily." said Mecha.  
  
"Is that so?" said Robo-Knux. "In that case, I'll tag along, just to see if your right. Of course, you'll most likely be wrong, as usual." Robo-Knux started to walk away, off to do what he was going to do. "Oooooo, I really hate that robot!" said Mecha. He went back to work on his repairs, thinking of more ways to kill the one who attacked him when he found him.  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Okay, I know there wasn't anything good that has happened in this chapter, but don't worry, things will heat up soon. So we now know how Rahn knows Sally, and that Mecha has a personnel vendetta with him. As I said before, reviews and comments are welcome. 


	3. Legend of The Sword

Once more, all the legal stuff is on the first chapter. For those who think the story boring so far, things should start to unravel in this chapter (I hope!). To avoid confusion, if there is any, the Metal Sonic in my fanfics also goes by the nickname, Mecha. You should be able to figure out what R.K. stands for (Robo-Knux). Also, I can't do accents worth even being called accents, so Bunnie and Antoine are going to be speaking normal English. Anyways, enjoy the story!  
****************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legend of The Sword  
  
  
For the first time in a long while, Rahn was very tired. He had spent the last seven hours hanging around with Sonic, while he showed him around. He never thought someones ego could swell up so quickly and that big. He was just thankful he was away from him for a while. Sally had rescued him from Sonic and was now taking him to his new residence. They finally arrived at a small hut on the other side of the village.  
  
"Well, here you are. Home sweet home." said Sally. Rahn entered the hut and flipped on a light switch. The place had a medium size bed, a desk, comuputer, bookshelf, a dresser, and a rug. Off on to his left was a door that led to the restroom. "It's not very big, so if you need something bigger I can...." "No, no, this is fine." said Rahn. He went over to the bed and lied his bag down on it, causing the small emerald he was carrying to fall out onto the floor. "What's that?" asked Sally, pointing to the emerald. Rahn bent over and picked it up. "It's an emerald of some sort. I found it about a week ago while I was looking for Knothole." Rahn tossed it over to Sally.  
  
She tossed it around in her hand and looked it over. It was a beautiful, clear gold color and was cut the same way the Chaos Emeralds were. "Wow, this very beautiful. It looks a lot like one of the chaos emeralds." "That's what I thought at first, but it don't feel like a chaos emerald. It feels like.... It's more powerful of something." Sally handed him back the emerald and it started to glow. Sally was a little startled, but Rahn didn't flinch at all at the sudden change in the emerald. "Why is it doing that?" asked Sally, a little worried it might explode or something. "I don't know, it always does that when I hold it." Rahn walked over to the desk and put the emerald inside the desk drawer.  
  
"Maybe Knuckles can explain it, he's the expert on these sort of things." said Sally, releaved that the emerald didn't do anything. "Whos's Knuckles?" asked Rahn, a little intrigued. Maybe he could find someone to take the stupid emerald out of his hands, then those nightmares would go away. "Well, we don't see much of him, he's only here on occasion, but he's mostly on the Floating Island, guarding the Master Emerald." Rahn thought about it for a moment. He always thought the Floating Island was just a myth. To know that it existed was something. Perhaps this 'Knuckles' could explain about his emerald. "When would be a good time to talk to him?" "Well, he's visiting tomorrow to get a few supplies, then he'll be gone for about a month." said Sally. "Well then, I guess I should get some sleep and be ready to meet him." Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight." "Goodnight Sally." Sally exited and walked away. 'Funny,' thought Rahn, 'she hasn't changed a bit.' Laying down on the bed, he qucikly drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh man, not the same dream again?!" Rahn was seeing everything as he had before. People on the ground unconsious, the strange robot standing over Sonic, sword at his throat, the burning village, and Sally off in the distance, struggleing to get to Sonic. The robot lifted the strange sword to strike the final blow to Sonic when, all of the sudden, the picture froze. Rahn stood perplexed at the scene. 'This hasn't happened before' he thought. He started walking towards the robot to get a look at the face, yet he already knew who it was. It was wearing his poncho, his hat, and his sheath, the shoes were somewhat different though. He finally moved in front of it and saw the face for the first time. It was himself. The eyes were grim and hateful, while the crooked smile showed the pleasure of the deed he was about to perform. The left eye was shattered beyond recognition, someone punched him pretty hard. He could hardly believe it was him.  
  
He studied the scene more carefully. He was able to move around a lot more now than before. He started looking over his robot counterpart. He had some strange metal alloy that made up his hull. He noticed a small gash in the armor and looked at it more closely. "Definitely a cut. Something did a good number on me, if that is me. Hey, what's this?" He looked more closely at the gash in the hull. "Is that? No, it can't be. Is that thing healing?" The gash had looked like it was cut, but evidence around showed that it was repairing itself. "Weird" was all Rahn could say.  
  
He then decided to take a good look at that sword the robot was holding. He moved towards the sword and looked at it, as if it were a piece of magnificent artwork. It looked a lot like his sword. It had the same handle, and the same shaped blade. But the hilt had seven different colored jewles on each side of it, and the blade was a clear crystal blue, with a blue flame coming of the sharp edges. He was about to reach out and touch the sword, but then the dream ended with a brilliant flash of white light.  
  
Rahn woke up from his dream, except he wasn't in a cold sweat like the previous ones. He looked out the window and saw the position of the sun. "Oh crap! It's nearly ten o'clock!" Rahn jumped out of his bed and headed for a shower. "First thing's first, get a shower, then see about finding Knuckles."  
  
  
  
  
"I think it's time you admitted it Mecha. Your lost and you know it." said Robo-Knux. "I'm not lost, you idiot! There is a jamming device set up near my tracer, making the signal hard to follow! I've already said that before!" Mecha and R.K. had been walking through the forest the entire night, following Mechas 'supposed' tracer located inside one of his severed arms. The two had been argueing the entire night, Robo Knux saying that Mecha had led them on a wild goose chase, while Mecha denied it. They also had to travel through a lot of underbrush, tall grass, and bushes to avoid any Freedom Fighter night patrols, if there where any. Add the difficult terrain with someone you don't like, and see if you don't kill eachother.   
  
The two continued argueing about being and not being lost when all of the sudden, the ground fell from under Mechas feet. He was teetering on the edge with the one foot, but regained his balance. He looked down at the hole he almost fell into. It was obviously dug and concealed to stop anyone from approaching the area through the underbrush. Mecha then felt a sudden shove from his back, and fell in, cursing at Robo Knux the whole twenty feet. He landed with a loud 'ka-thud'. Robo-Knux just laughed his metallic butt off. Mecha got up, and looked up to Robo-Knux. "Real mature, you red rust bucket!" yelled Mecha. "I'm a mechabot, I don't have to be mature, you blue paint can!" Mecha ignited his engine, and flew out of the hole. He hovered there for a second, then landed. "Well R.K.,I believe that this hole just proves that we are close to our destination. I told you we weren't lost." said Mecha. "Pft! Whatever. Since you think you know were your going then which way, boy scout?"  
  
Mecha flinched, if robots can flinch that is, at that name. He pointed to his left, and the two started walking towards that direction, towards Knothole.  
  
  
  
Knuckles had arrived early that mornig to get his supplies. It wouldn't take to long, especially since there was a teleporter that led to the Floating Island concealed somewhere in the forest. Knuckles waswalking through the village, considering the fact it was 10:15 in the moring, there weren't many people up. He walked toward the war room to tell Sally he had some for the needed supplies. He walked right in, not knowing that there was a meeting inside. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Amy, Antoine, and Shadow were inside. "Hello Knuckles, I wasn't expecting you to come this early." said Sally.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just thought the earlier I came for those supplies, the quicker I could get them back to the island." said Knuckles. "Not a problem Rad Red, we were just talking about a new recruit we got yesterday, trying to figure out what we could use him for." said Sonic. "Really?" said Knuckles. He pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. "What can he do?" "Well...., from what Sonic told me about him, he seems very capable at fighting in hand to hand combat, but he also seems to have a pychic stealth capability from robots, so he'd be good for recon. We just can't really decide." said Sally.  
  
"I personally don't trust him all that much." said Antoine. "I mean, the guy is a bounty hunter, and is skilled in many weapon arts, which to me would suggest assassin, maybe hired by Robotnik!" "Oh, come off it Ant. If he was an assassin, he would of killed us while we were sleeping. Plus he saved Sonic from Mecha, and he personnally knows Sally, and you. How could you not trust him?" said Rotor.   
  
"Trust who?" came a voice from the door. Everyone turned and saw Rahn standing at the door. "Oh nobody." said Sally. Rahn already knew who they were talking about. He had heard them through the door, and some of the negative things that Antoine said. But that didn't bother him, Antoine always made aquisations like that since he had met him all those years ago. "I can assure you guys, I'm not going to kill anyone." 'Hopefuly' he added mentally. He then noticed the red echidna get up and introduce himself. "I'm Knuckles, nice to meet you." he said, holding out his giant gloved hand. Rahn extended his and the two shook. "Ah yes, the guardian of Angel Island. I'm Rahn, nice to meet you to."  
  
"Um.... Rahn? Aren't you going to show him that emerald you found?" said Sally. "What emerald?" asked everyone. "Oh yes. Right" said Rahn, slinging a small bag from over his shoulder and handing it to Knuckles. Knuckles sat back down and took the object out of the bag. He pulled the small, clear gold emerald out of the bag and looked at it. "I don't see anything special about it." Rahn, who had also sat down , reached across the table and picked the emerald up. That's when it started to glow. Everyone in the room, except for Rahn and Sally, were startled by this sudden reaction. "Is it a chaos emerald or something?" asked Tails. Knuckles just stared at the jewel, wide eyed. The emeralds power just shot up. He couldn't detect it earlier, but now it was shooting out more power than the Master Emerald. Knuckles rolled that thought in his head for a second, then it finally occurred to him what this emerald was.  
  
  
  
The two mechabots had finally found Knothole. They saved the longitude and lattitude of the village so they could send an attack force over when they got back. Robo-Knux noticed quite a few freedom fighters moving about. Mecha on the other hand noticed the war room, with Sonic and the rest of the main freedom fighters inside, including his mysterious attacker. "Over there" he whispered to Robo-Knux. The crimson robot looked towards the war room, noticing the stranger inside. He didn't seem all that much to him. "Don't tell me that's the Mobian who sliced your limbs off." said R.K.. "I'm going to kill him." said Mecha, about to leap out of the brush and attack, but Robo-Knux grabbed his arm and stopped him.   
  
"Are you nuts? We are out numbered approximately 85 to 2. It would be best to use stealth. We can't kill or capture anyone, but we can find out what they are plotting inside." Mecha rolled this thought for a moment. Although he didn't like the fact he couldn't kill his nemeis or his attacker, and the fact that R.K. was right, he aggreed. The two moved through the brush near one of the open windows in the war room, and tuned their hearing sensors to listen in.  
  
  
Rahn had put the emerald down before everyone went blind from its light. Knuckles still looked at it in awe. It couldn't be the emerald that was fortold, but then again, the eveidence was pretty conclusive. Sonic started snapping his fingers infront of Knuckles. "Hey Knux, wake up!" Knuckles came back to his senses. He looked around to find everyone was wating for him to say something. "Um...., you guys want to hear the long story or the short story?" asked Knux. "We've got a lot of time ahead of us Knuckles, so lets shoot for the long one." said Sally. "Okay......, here go's"  
  
Everyone relaxed in their seat and listened to Knuckles words. "You see, there were orginally eight Chaos Emeralds when they were first created. While the seven we know of come from the Master Emerald, the eighth one came from another emerald, supposedly, it came dircetly from where the master came from. It was to be kept with the Chaos Emeralds, but, over time, it was lost. It had to be kept with the other seven emeralds because of a prophecy predicted almost two millinia ago. You guys remember that chant I said on the ARK, and during that Chaos incident? The contoller is the one that unifies the chaos?" Everyone nodded, except Rahn and the others that weren't around during those incidents, who had no idea what he was talking about. Rahn did recall ARK though. He always thought that large space stations should be best avoided being built. That incident just proved it more.  
  
"Well, it wasn't talking about the Master Emerald. The master is sort of the backup until the real controller appears. This controller was to be selected by the eighth emerald, the Emerald of Power. This emerald has five times as much power as the master, and was to choose the contoller by casting a light whenever he or she touched it. Then they were supposed to gather the eight emeralds together, and use them for their original purpose, to forge the Sword of Chaos. This sword can only be forged and weilded by the controller. It was prophisized later that he would be joined by two allies, one from the past and one of alien orgin. The three would then join together with their allies to destroy the Ultimate Evil and the Ultimate Power."  
  
Knuckles took a deep breath and finished talking, leaving everyone perplexed by the story. Even Shadow had been impressed by this story, which is really hard to do. Rahn got up and started paceing about the room, removing his hat and rubbing his hand through his quils. "You okay Rahn?" asked Shadow. Shadow and Rahn had gotten along great the previous evening and became friends rather quickly, so he was a little worried. "I'm fine, Shadow. This is just sort of weird to me, that's all." "Hey, don't worry about it Rahn. This is nothing really compared to all the stuff the rest of us have done" said Knuckles. "Ya, I mean, the whole thing about that other stuff could be a bust" said Rotor. "Ya, what are the odds of there being something more evil than Robotnik?" said Bunnie  
  
Rahn put his hat back on his head and thought. This was going to be a drastic change for him. "Alright then...." he said "where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Everyone put on a sort of solmn look. "Well...." started Tails "We kind of got rid of them after ARK, to make sure they weren't used again. We gave them to Knuckles, who then scattered them all over the globe." "..........Not exactly.........." said Knuckles. "I kept them on my island in a hidden vault. They are all safe, but it won't open for another two days. It has been set on a time lock."   
  
"Well, that saves us a trip across the globe." said Sally. Knuckles started telling when he could bring the emeralds to the village when he was interrupeted by an explosion from the other end of the room. The entire village had heard it and went towards were the sound originated. When the dust had cleared, everyone turned towards where the southrn wall of the building used to be. Everyones eyes widened at the scene. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadowgot into a fighting stance; Rahn drew his sword; Bunnie activated her arm blaster; and everyone else drew a laser from their belt or boot. They all concentrated their stare at the robot duo in-front of them Metal Sonic and Robo-Knux.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh boy! Fight scene coming up! Yay! ^__^ Sorry I havn't updated in a bit. You try building a deck, competing in a choir competion in Williamsburg, and a whole month with crappy internet that won't connect 98.9% of the time. Anyways, next chapter should be coming up soon. Please send in your reveiws and comments, and I'll keep writing. 


	4. A New Robotisizer

I'm finally over my writers block. I've decided to experiment with a differant wrtining style, so tell me if you think it is better or worse when you reveiw. I'm also adding some interesting technology to my version of the Sega SatAM world (that's what I'm calling it since it has both Sega and SatAM characters in it). Please R & R after your done reading, I would really appreciate it. You should all know where the legal mumbo jumbo is by now, so go on and read what happens next.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Chapter 4 ---- A New Robotisizer  
  
  
"What are you two doing here!?" yelled Sonic  
  
"Well...." said Mecha "we are such good pals and all, so I figured that me and R.K. would just drop by."  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Sally, wanting to know how Robotniks two most deadliest robots found their way into their village.  
  
"Quite simple really. When the hedgehog here took my severed limbs, he un-wittengly took a tracer along with him. It was a little hard to follow, since you have it so close to a jamming device, but we managed to hone in on it. Now here we are!"  
  
"Now we not only have the coordinates of Knothole, we also may just take and added bonus back to Robotropolis with us, along with that Emerald of Power." said Robo-Knux.  
  
Everyone knew immediately who he was talking about. The two robots must have been listening in when Knuckles explained the whole thing about the Sword of Chaos.   
  
Rahn twirled his sword around in his fingers. "You'll have to kill me first." said Rahn, getting back into a fighting stance.  
  
"That can be arranged!" yelled Mecha, as he started flying right towards Rahn.  
  
He was intercepted with a sonic spin-dash to the side of his hull that knocked him some distance away from the group of Freedom Fighters. Mecha got back up and turned towards Sonic. With a huge flow of anger, he closed the distance between him and Sonic. However, before he could get to him, he was hit with four laser blasters to the other side of his hull and knocked back one more.  
  
Sonic and Shadow both started charging at Metal Sonic and both did a homing attack at the mechabot. Mecha was now taking on all of the Freedom Fighters. Some where shooting weapons while others where hitting him physically. He was receiving damage rather quickly, and was starting to wonder where Robo-Knux had gotten to. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the other mechabot. While the battle was ensueing, Robo-Knux had walked up to the table at the war room, and took the Emerald of Power. After putting it away in his chest compartment, he looked to see how Mecha was doing. He was trying to take on all of the senior Freedom Fighters, but no luck. He was being spin-dashed, shot, punched, and slashed to peices. Basically, losing altogether.  
  
'Idiotic robot! Drived by so much anger to on person. At least he is providing a suitable distraction.'  
  
Robo-Knux watched the fight from afar, waiting to make his move. He didn't have to wait long. After about five minutes of watching Mecha 'literally' get his butt kicked, he saw his chance. Rahn had taken a punch from Metal Sonic, successfully dis-orienting him. R.K. made his move and fired his thrusters. Tails saw Robo-Knux coming right towards Rahn, and tried to warn him to get out of the way.  
  
"Rahn! Watch out!" yelled Tails.  
  
It was to late though. Before Rahn could get out of the way, Robo-Knux had grabbed him and had started to make his getaway.  
  
"Put me down you retarded peice of scrap metal!"  
  
"I don't think so, Rahn was it? Well...no matter. I think I'll hold on to you for a while. Hearing of how useful you could be to us and all, you understand?"   
  
Rahn was about to take his sword and dice the robot in half, but R.K. caught his hand before he could do anything.  
  
"I don't think so buddy! Mecha, stop wasting your time with those Freedom Fighters, we have more important matters to attend to now!"   
  
Mecha activated his engine and lifted into the air, right before Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles could perform another attack.   
  
"Don't get to comfortable hedgehog! We'll be back soon enough, and then you can say goodbye to your little freedom movement!"  
  
The three watched the two robots leave, not noticeing who they were carrying with them.  
  
"That's right!" yelled Shadow. "Runaway you spineless robots"  
  
Sally started looking around the area, checking to see if anyone had been injured when, when Tails came running up to her, looking almost completely pale.  
  
"Sally! We have a huge problem!"  
  
"What is it Tails? What's wrong?"  
  
"I saw Robo-Knux take off with Rahn! And the Emerald of Power is gone to!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Knuckles. "Oh man! That is not good! Sal, we have to get him back. If they robotisize him, they could...."  
  
"I know, Iknow! Just let me think for a second."  
  
She started paceing around in a line trying to think of something. Knuckles was right. If Rahn was robotisized, then he could very well be the key to their destruction. Sally wasn't worried about what could happen if he were; yet; anyways. What mattered was getting him back.  
  
"Hey, Sally Girl! I've got an idea!" said Bunnie, interrupting Sallys' train of thought.  
  
"What have you got in mind?" asked Sally.  
  
"Well, them two robots know the location of the village, right? Why don't we start moving everybody to a safer spot while Sonic, Shadow, and Tails go try and rescue Rahn."  
  
"But it could take days before we finally get everything ready to move. If we could get Sonic, Shadow, and Tails to steal a few hover transports from Robotroplis while their out, that would get things moving faster." suggested Rotor."  
  
Sally thought about it for a moment. They might be able to pull it off!  
  
"Okay then; Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. You three will go to Robotroplis and try to rescue Rahn. After that, steal a few hover transports so that way we can get moving alot easier. The rest of us will stay here and start getting everyone moving and packing belongings. Understood?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
The three left and grabbed a few supplies and took off towards Robotropolis. Sally watched them go as the others went to work getting everybody ready to move.  
  
'Good luck, guys.'  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Robotnik sat in his office on the top floor of his command center. He was going over a final checklist before starting one of his new experiments. He checked and rechecked everything. This experiment needed to be watched so closely that he couldn't afford to have Snively run it, it was just to risky. Knowing him he would have screwed it up somehow. Instead, Robotnik had him monitoring the test subjects in the experiment.  
  
His experiment was so top secret that he couldn't even afford to save the files on his computer, or else the Freedom Fighters would hack into it. No, he couldn't have that. Every blueprint, note, and result were all written on paper, to be on the safe side. Robotnik was just about finished running his checklist when he saw Metal Sonic and Robo-Knux appear on the video camera that overlooked the room where the experiment was being run.   
  
He saw them carrying an odd looking, but very familiar Mobian. Robotnik saw the two robots throw him into a small tube similar to what his other six test subjects were in. Robotnik looked at all their faces, the looks of sadness and hoplessness. Oh, how he enjoyed it. But the Mobian that his two servents threw in was fighting to get out rather viciously. He decided he better call down there and ask what the two mechabots were up to. He flipped the call button on his console and spoke into it.  
  
"Metal Sonic, Robo-Knux! What are two doing down there?! And who is that you just threw into tube seven?!"   
  
R.K.'s voice came back through the inter-com  
  
"Well, sir. Me and Metal Sonic here have some interesting news for you. If we may come up and explain it to you?"  
  
"Grrrrr.....This had better be important enough to interrupt my experiment. We are in the final test stages of the new 'Mechasizer,' so make it quick!"  
  
Robotnik turned off the inter-com and waited for his two lackies. He didn't need to wait too long. The two robots came in about five minutes later, and Robotnik could see some of the damage that Metal Sonic had taken. He had hundreds of dents all over his hull and laser marks to match them. Robo-Knux, for some reason, was completely unscathed.  
  
"What on Mobius has happened to you Mecha! Did you get into a fight or something?!"  
  
Metal Sonic let out a quick sigh.  
  
'No duh....we have some good news to report sir. You should find it very interesting."  
  
Robotnik smashed his fist against his console.  
  
"Well?! Out with it!"  
  
"You see, sir..." started RoboKnux. "We have found the location of Knothole Village."  
  
Robotnik nearly had a heart attack. They had found Knothole? That would explain the damage that Mecha had taken. Nevertheless, this made Robotnik very happy.  
  
"You found Knothole Village?! HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! This is perfect! Finally, I can destroy that accursed hedgehog and destroy the Freedom Fighters! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Oh, but there is far more good news than that, sir." said Robo-Knux  
  
Robotnik stopped laughing. There was more good news? The only other good news that he could possibly want was that Sonic had been killed. Hoping that's what they were going to say, he let them continue.  
  
"That Mobian we threw into tube seven could be very helpful to us in more ways than one." said Mecha  
  
"Really?.......How?"  
  
Robo-Knux pulled the Emerald of Power out of his chest compartment and handed it to Robotnik.  
  
"Is this a Chaos Emerald?!"  
  
"No, sir." said R.K.. "We overheard Knuckles talking to his other comrads about what this 'Emerald of Power' could do. He said it was to select someone to forge a sword from it and the Chaos Emeralds. It turns out that that mobian down there is the one it chose, and he has tremendous fighting skills that could rival even the most skilled martial artisits."  
  
"Hmmm....Emerald of Power, eh? Did you happen to overhear what this emerald or this 'sword' could do? Because if it isn't anything good, then I am not going to waste my time with it!"  
  
Both mechabots looked at eachother then back at their master and replied at the same time...  
  
"It can control all the emeralds, including that Master Emerald."  
  
You could have sworn Robotnik jumped five feet off his chair, which is pretty impressive for his size.  
  
"More power, and the the ability to control the Master Emerald! This is good news indeed!"  
  
Robotnik turned back to his console and started going over his checklist again. This time, he was going to be more thurough than he was with his previous checks, he wanted no mistakes.  
  
"Mecha, Robo-Knux; go down and help Snively oversee the process. In case any of the subjects are violent after they come out, you need to be down there."  
  
Both Mechabots saluted and headed out the door to assist Snively. Robotnik grinned to himself going over his checklist. Soon he would be able to destroy Knothole, and have more power than he could possibly imagine. Who knows, maybe this will help him in finding what his 'suppliers' is looking for. He cringed at the thought of them. It wasn't comforting to think about a threat such as 'slow and extreamlly painful demise.' But maybe 'he' will be pleased with this news. But first, he had an experiment to run.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Rahn was banging furiously against the tube. He had a good idea what he was in, that's why he was trying so hard to get out. So far, everything he saw in his dream was coming true. He couldn't let this happen, he had to get out. He saw Metal Sonic and Robo-Knux come back in. As Mecha walked by, Rahn could have sworn he saw the robot smile.  
  
'That 'definately' can't be good.'  
  
The two robots took a position next to the short, bald, human at the control pannel to the devise. He also noted, for the first time, that there were six other Mobians in other tubes as well. All had looks of hoplessness on their faces. Rahn couldn't help be feel more angry. That's when he heard 'his' voice. Robotnik.  
  
"Greetings my unfortunate labrats! You have been 'selected' to take part in a new experiment of mine. You may notice that you are in a machine similar to the Robotisizer. Let me assure you, it is not a Robotisizer........., it's a Mechasizer! A more advanced version of the Robotisizer. It will turn into mechabots, similar to the two standing next to my assistant. But, unlike them, you will be 'Mechasized,' not 'created.' I'm hoping you all 'survive' the process. None of my previous labrats did, but hey, the thirtenth time's a charm!"  
  
Rahn glared up at the camera that was looking over the room, and yelled into it.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this you sorry, son of a (insert pipe groaning)!  
  
"My, what a mouth you have. I'm especially hoping that you survive, number seven. I've been told of the unique potential you have, and I'm looking forward to having you on my side." said Robotnik  
  
"Forget you! I'm never going to help you, NEVER!" yelled Rahn.  
  
"Oh, but you will...........'you' will."  
  
Rahn felt the chamber start to get hotter. He looked down and saw a green light flashing, getting faster, and faster. The top of the tube was doing the same. Now Rahn was really trying to get out, he couldn't allow this to happen. But there was nothing he could do. The two lenses in the chamber fired and eveloped him with a peircing green light.  
  
Rahn tried to look about himself but the light was two bright. He began to lose feeling in his legs, then his arms. That's when everything went black.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
The light died down, and the tube opened. Snively checked the life readings on his terminal. There was only one that survived the process; pod seven. Snively looked up and saw the survivor, it was Rahn. Snively was almost completely terrified of the robot. He looked just as menaceing as Mecha! He would be in the corner of the room had Mecha and R.K. not been there. But, even the robots were a little 'on edge.' Both had brought their arm blasters out and aimed at the mechabot. That's when he spoke.  
  
"My designation is 'Mecha Rahn,' but you can just call me 'Rahn, Mechabot Seven."  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Oh great! Rahn has been 'Mechasized.' What do you guys think is going to happen next? Please Reveiw and tell me what you think so far. And by the way, I'm using the Robotnik from the 'Sonic Adventure' games, just so you know. Next chapter will be up whenever I get around to writing it. Until next time, see'ya! 


	5. Encounter With Mechabot VII

Chapter 5: Encounter with Mechabot 7  
  
  
  
Sonic, Shadow, and Tails had just entered Robotropolis about the same time Rahn was thrown inside the mechasizer. Sonic watched a group of Swatbots go by. Getting to the command center wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Well..." said Sonic. "...any ideas, guys?"  
  
Shadow and Tails just looked at Sonic and shrugged. The three tried to think of a plan on how they were going to do this while en-route to the city, but no one came up with an idea on how to get inside the command center and steal three hover transports. After a few minutes of quiet thinking, Shadow came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey, Sonic. How about me and Tails go to one of the hangers and get the transports ready while you go and rescue Rahn. We can wait for you there and have all three transports ready to go. If Robotnik is looking for us, he won't even think about looking in one of his own transports."  
  
"Alright." said Sonic. "There's a hanger about a block up from here, those should have a few transports in it. I'll go and get Rahn and meet you guys at the hanger in about..." Sonic looked at his watch. "...fifthteen minutes, got that?"  
  
Shadow and Tails nodded. Then the three seperated, Sonic headed towards the command center, while Shadow and Tails went to the nearby hanger.  
  
  
  
  
Robotnik sat at his chair in his main office. He was very pleased of his success in the development of a working mechasizer. Now, all he had to do was figure out a way not to have six out of seven of the subjects die from the process. But, he would worry about that later. Right now, he was to busy looking over his new mechabot.  
  
Rahn stood in front of Robotnik, and with the light not being as dull as in the mechasizer chamber, his features could be seen very clearly. He still wore his poncho, hat, and still had his sword sheathed to his back, but he now had many features similar of Metal Sonic. His eyes, for example, were similar to Mecha's, but his eye color was bright orange instead of red. He even had Mecha's armor plating on his lower arms and legs but, unlike Mecha, they came to sharp points that rose over his knee-caps and elbows.  
  
He also sported new shoes. They were built-in hover skates similar to Shadows, but with different design. They were rounded around the toe like his old shoes, but they now had an arch in the middle for grinding and the purple stripe circled from the heel and met at the top of the shoe. And to top it off, all of his parts that sported his ultra-violet color was buffed up so much that light was reflecting off him and showing on the walls, much like a watch when you put it in the sun and reflect light off the glass. Mecha and R.K. still looked suspiciously at Rahn, both had a feeling that it may have been a bad idea to Mechasize him. But what was done was done, no way to reverse. They just had to sit back and enjoy the ride.  
  
Robotnik looked over Rahn. He was very pleased with his success. But he had to find out if the process was a complete success. He nodded to Snively who was by one of the many control panels in the room, and Snively began typing in commands.  
  
"Now, Mechabot Seven...."  
  
"Rahn, sir; just...Rahn"  
  
Robotnik noticed the tone difference in Rahns voice, he apparently didn't like his codename.  
  
"Very well, Rahn. I'm giving you a special assignment. I want you to travel to the Floating Island and retreive the Chaos Emeralds. Once done, I want you to create a sword from them, and this."  
  
Robotnik tossed Rahn the Emerald of Power. He caught it and looked it over. There was a strange glow coming from the gold colored emerald. As of the moment, it was giving off massive power readings. Even more strange, it seemed familiar to him. Robotnik continued.  
  
"Once you have succeded, report back to Robotropolis. We will plan further once you return."  
  
"I don't think you'll be doing any more planning from now on Robuttnik!"  
  
The two humans and three robots turned towards the main entrance of the room to see Sonic standing there, ready for a fight. Robotnik and Snively didn't seem to care much, but Mecha Sonic and Robo-Knux went charging at him, but Sonic jumped out of the way and the two dog-piled on eachother. Sonic went running laps around the room while the two robots reapeatedly tried to catch him, but didn't succed. Rahn was just standing there watching, waiting, and calculating the right time to strike. He got his chance.  
  
Sonic stopped for a second to taunt the two robots. That's when Rahn quickly moved his right hand down to a small buckle on his right hip. A bazooka like weapon materialized in his hand. He quickly aimed and fired a burst of photon energy at Sonic. Sonic, now noticing Rahn, started to get out of the way of the blast, but was to late. Sonic was blown away into nothingness, there wasn't even a trace of him left. Rahn just smirked and put the weapon back in the buckle he pulled it from.   
  
"Very good Rahn." said Robotnik. "I only wish that was the real Sonic though."  
  
Rahn went wide eyed and turned toward Robotnik.  
  
"But, sir. The hedgehog was giving bio readings. It had to have been him."  
  
Robotnik laughed. "No Rahn, it wasn't. That was a very sophisticated hologram that you detroyed. It was programmed to give off bio signitures. You see, it was a test to make sure that you would actuallydo what you are supposed to do."  
  
Rahn nodded. "I understand."  
  
Robotnik then turned towards Mecha and R.K.. "I expect better from you two next time, you understand!"   
  
The two glared at Robotnik then nodded.   
  
"Sir!" said Snively. "We have a silent alarm going off in hanger 15, do you want me to send some swat-bots to deal with it."  
  
"Put the intuders on screen, Snively."  
  
Snively did so, and the large screen in the room came to life. It showed Shadow and Tails cautiously stalking around the hanger.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting." said Robotnik. "Rahn. I want you to go and deal with those two. It will give you a chance to test your other weapons before you go to the Floating Island."  
  
"As you wish, sir. I will make sure that none of them survive."  
  
Rahn walked out of the room en-route to hanger 15. Mecha Sonic decided to follow him. For if Tails was in the city, then Sonic had to be somewhere nearby. Once Rahn was outside, he actived his hover drive and flew towards hanger 15.  
  
  
  
  
Sonic was burning rubber to the command center, the entire time hoping that he wasn't to late. Lucky for him the Swat-bot patrols were not as dense in this area as they usually were. As he was running through the deserted streets of the city, he noticed something fly by overhead.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck is that!?"  
  
He tried to get a good look at the 'UFO' ,so to speak, but wasn't able to. And considering how close it was to Sonic's hearing range, it wasn't making a sound.  
  
'Whatever that thing is, it's fast and extreamly quiet. I'll have to tail it later though. I've got more important things to do."  
  
As he was about to head back to the command center, he saw and heard something else coming. Sonic immediately recognized the hum of Mecha's engine.  
  
'Dang! I don't have time to deal with him!" yelled Sonic.  
  
He quickly ducked inside a large, metal pipe and hoped that the robot hadn't detected him. Sonic peeked out of the pipe and saw Mecha fly by above him and just kept going. Mecha had not detected Sonic.   
  
"*whew* That was a close one. I wonder where he was heading anyway? Hmmm.... maybe he's chasing after that weard thing that flew by a few minutes ago. Well, better get back on track and get going before it's..."  
  
"Sonic! Sonic! Come in, over!"   
  
"Shadow? I wonder what's up?"  
  
Sonic pressed a button on his watch and spoke into it.  
  
"This is Sonic, over. Whas'up Shad?"  
  
"We've got a problem here Sonic! Me and Tails are under attack!" yelled Shadow  
  
"Don't tell me that you two can't handle a couple of Swat's? You being the ultimate lifeform and all, I would've figured..."  
  
"Would you shut-up, Sonic! It's not Swat-bots. Rahn's down here, and he's tearing this hangar apart. He's already nailed Tails in the shoulder, and he's got us pinned behind one of the transports. Get down here, NOW!"  
  
Sonic froze when he heard Shadow mention Rahn. He was to late to save his friend, and now he was attacking the others. Sonics' expression hardened, and he spoke back into his com.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, Shadow. Just sit tight, over and out!"  
  
Sonic turned around and headed back toward the hangar. While on his way, he realized that he was going the same direction as that 'UFO' and Metal Sonic.   
  
'That weird thing had to have been Rahn. I hope I can get there to help in time.'  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Shadow and Tails entered the hangar without any trouble. Sure, they had to take out a Swat-bot while breaking in, but they determined that it dind't have time to set out and alert. The two immediately spotted four hover transports on the opposite side of the hangar. Tails hovered over to them while Shadow stealthly glided across the floor with his hover skates.  
  
They both got behind one of the transports and waited a moment before proceeding to make sure they weren't spotted by any robots that could be in the hangar with them.  
  
"Seems clear." said Shadow  
  
Tails nodded and pulled a small object out of his back-pack. It was a small calculator devise with a few number keys on it. He slapped it on the door and pressed a few of the buttons. The door quickly shot open, and the two ducked in.  
  
"How long will it take you to hot-wire one of these things, Tails."  
  
Tails shook his head and made and estimated guess. "I don't know.....five to ten minutes tops. That is, if we don't get caught."  
  
"Alright. Better get crack'n then. When Sonic busts out with Rahn, he's going to have a whole army of Swat-bots on his tail."  
  
Tails got to work with the hot-wiring while Shadow stood watch. Tails quickly got the first transport up and working, and Shadow continued his watch. That was, until he noticed an interesting little side-room nearby. He poked his head in and looked around. One of the walls had a gun-rack on it, and it sported some interesting armaments. It was a bunch of stuff they already had back in Knothole. Lasers and grenades and such. But the one that took his attention most was a sleek looking rifle. Shadow fell in love instantly.  
  
He picked it up and looked it over. It had a paded shoulder rest, laser settings, sniper mode, and all sorts of fun little gadgets on it. Shadow noticed a little engraving on the side and thumbed over it. It read 'Imperial Sniper Rifle- Model 02'.   
  
"Imperial? I didn't know Robotnik made rifles with the word 'Imperial' on them. Usually he uses 'Eggman Empire' or something else with the word 'egg' in it.  
  
Shadows attention to the weapon was diverted by and explosion coming from the hangar. Shadow acted quickly and took a few rechargers for the weapon he picked up then tore back to the main room in the hangar. When he entered, he got near the transport Tails was in, he was already on the last one. Shadow stared towards the large hangar door. It had a hole blasted through it, and a little bit of dust floating around. When it cleared, a purple robot entered through the hole, and Shadow was completely taken aback.  
  
There, standing infront of the door, was Rahn. He put away a miniature, bazooka like weapon in a very small buckle on his leg, and turned his gaze towards Shadow. Shadow loaded the rifle he found and aimed it towards Rahn.  
  
'I don't want to have to shoot him; but I may not have a choice.'  
  
Rahn started to walk towards Shadow, with a small smirk strung across his face.  
  
"Stay back, Rahn!" yelled Shadow.  
  
Rahn stopped, but he still smirked as if he knew something that Shadow didn't. This worried him.  
  
"Do you honestly think that that rifle of yours is going to do anything? Don't make me laugh. You'd have better luck just throwing it at me!" said Rahn.  
  
Shadow was surprised by the sound of Rahn's voice. It sounded like his original voice, and it was a little deeper at that, but it sounded more diabolical. Tails walked out to see what was happening and was surprised to see a mechanical Rahn standing just ten feet in front of him.  
  
"Shadow, i..i..is th..tha..that Rahn?!" asked Tails, who was a little scared to see the intimidating mechabot.  
  
"Ya, it's him Tails."  
  
Rahn stared at Tails and grinned even wider.  
  
"Well, a two for one special. Must be my lucky day. Now...."  
  
Rahn drew the sword from his back, and activated an odd looking weapon that came out of the top of his wrist.  
  
"...which one do I get rid of first?"  
  
Shadow pulled the trigger on the rifle. Nothing happened. He pulled it again, and still nothing. Rahn saw this and sighed, thinking that he would have figured it out by now. He threw his hand up in the air and the weapon flew from Shadows hand to Rahn's. Rahn pushed a few buttons on the weapon and aimed.  
  
"You forgot to turn the safety off."  
  
Rahn fired and hit Tails in the shoulder. Tails slumped to the ground, grasping his shoulder. Shadow retaliated with a flying kick to Rahns chest, causing him to drop the rifle. Shadow picked it up and dashed towards Tails. He grabbed him by his good arm and quickly dragged him behind the fourth transport. Rahn got back up, and was a little pissed off. He fired the weapon on his wrist, and orange tetryon blasts started perferating the wall behind Shadow as he and Tails ducked behind the transport. Rahn stopped firing.  
  
'It's useless to try and resist! Surrender now and, I assure you, I will make your deaths quick!"   
  
Rahn didn't even give them a chance to reply and started to fire again, putting holes into the transport they were behind.   
  
"Well, this is just great." said Shadow. "How's your shoulder, Tails?"  
  
"I'll live. But we need to get those transports out of here."  
  
"Alright, take this and try to shoot him with your good arm, I'll contact Sonic and tell him what's going on."  
  
Tails nodded and took the rifle while Shadow contacted Sonic. He pressed a button on his wristlet and spoke into it.  
  
"Sonic! Sonic! Come in, over!"  
  
"This is Sonic, over. Whas'up Shad?"  
  
"We've got a problem here Sonic! Me and Tails are under attack!" yelled Shadow  
  
"Don't tell me that you two can't handle a couple of Swat's? You being the ultimate lifeform and all, I would've figured..."  
  
"Would you shut-up, Sonic! It's not Swat-bots. Rahn's down here, and he's tearing this hangar apart. He's already nailed Tails in the shoulder, and he's got us pinned behind one of the transports. Get down here, NOW!"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, Shadow. Just sit tight, over and out!"  
  
Shadow turned off his com. "Yeah, no problem. Tails, can you get a good bead on him?"  
  
"I'm trying to, but everytime I poke my head up he sees me." said Tails  
  
Shadow poked his head up out of hiding, but Rahn saw him and started shooting again. Shadow had barely enough time to get his head back behind the vehicle.   
  
"Dang! Sonic, where the heck are you!?"  
  
"Did somebody call?"  
  
Shadow and Tails wipped their head toward the entrance and saw Sonic standing there with his arms crossed, and flashing that trademark grin of his. Rahn turned around when he heard Sonic. He wasn't surprised that he'd shown up.  
  
"It's about time you arrived, hedgehog."  
  
Rahn whipped around and started firing at Sonic. Sonic ran towards Rahn in a zig-zag formation, rapidly dodging the tetryons flying towards him. He finally got close enogh and did a flying kick into Rahn's head, sending him into the far wall.   
  
"Shadow, Tails! Get to the hover transports and get them out of here! I'll deal with Rahn and catch up with you guys later!" yelled Sonic.  
  
Tails and Shadow got out from behind the transport and started making a run for the others.   
  
"Alright, Sonic!" yelled Tails. "Good luck!"  
  
"And try not to get killed!" added Shadow.  
  
Sonic nodded and turned his attention back to Rahn. He was getting back up from Sonic's last blow.  
  
"Very impressive, Sonic. But you aren't the only one with speed here." said Rahn  
  
"What do you mean?" said Sonic. "I'm the fastest thing alive on Mobius!"  
  
Rahn chuckled. "You are indeed. But, just like our friend Shadow over there, I to have been outfitted with hover skates."  
  
Rahn activated his skates and a white fire erupted from the bottom of his shoes. Rahn started skating across the room towards Sonic, full tilt, and sword drawn. Rahn started to barral down on Sonic, cutting and slashing through the air trying to hit his mark. Sonic just kept jumping over or side-stepping the blade.  
  
Sonic was starting to tire from dodging the attacks, and it was beginning to show. Rahn finally slashed Sonic across the stomach, leaving a long, red streak across his tan colored chest.  
  
"OW!! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" said Sonic  
  
Rahn smiled and was about to continue the attack when he was shot from his side, sending him flying halfway across the room. Sonic turned to see Shadow standing inside the side door of one of the transports with his rifle drawn.  
  
"Come on Sonic, get in! Were heading out!"   
  
"Not without Rahn!" Sonic turned to get him, but Rahn had already drawn out his dissruptor again and opened fire on Sonic. Sonic dodged and made a run for the transport and dived inside. Shadow shut the door just as tetryons started perferating through the hull.  
  
"Tails! Fly us out of here, now!" yelled Shadow.  
  
"You've got it! Activating autopiolet on transports two and three! Now opening hangar doors."  
  
The large hangar doors slowly started opening and the transports lifted off the ground, ready to go.  
  
"Tails, sometime today!" yelled Sonic as more tetryons started to penetrate through the hull.  
  
"Hold your horses!" said Tails. "Hangar doors are open, all systems go and moving out!"  
  
The transports started to speed out through the door. Transport one (carrying Sonic, Tails, and Shadow) and two made it out with no problem. Transport three on the otherhand, didn't. Rahn stopped firing when the the first one got out. He flicked his wrist, and a flat, circular object appeared. He threw it at transport three and it stuck to its hull.   
  
All of the sudden, the devise detonated, causing the area around it to ripple like water. Then, the entire transport exploded in a firery blaze of smoldering metal. Tails saw the explosion and was Rahn didn't use that weapon on them when they were fighting.  
  
Rahn watched the other two transports escape. He didn't bother to give chase, since they would be dead in about twenty-four hours anyway. He sheathed his sword and was about to walk out of the hangar when he heard a voice.  
  
"You know, I would have handled that situation a little differently."  
  
"Would you, Mecha?" said Rahn.  
  
Mecha decended from the rafters of the hangar where he was watching the battle. He had slipped in while Rahn was laying waste to the fourth transport that Shadow and Tails were behind earlier.  
  
"Yes, I would have. First off, I wouldn't have let them escape with hover transports, and second, If I had a grenade that powerful, I would have used it when those two idiots where behind the transport. It's just common sense to use the big guns first, you idiotic piece of...!"  
  
Mecha didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Rahn had turned around and kicked him right in the jaw, or where his jaw would be. Mecha went straight up into the air. Rahn jumped up and kicked him right into the nearby wall, leaving a very noticeable dent.  
  
Mecha stuck to the wall for a second before falling back down to the ground. Rahn landed and walked up to the battered robot.  
  
"Listen here, you obsolete coffee machine. It is not wise to tick off someone who is stonger, faster, smarter, and more advanced than you. If Master Robotnik didn't need you or Robo Knux, I'd destroy you both. Next time you decide to piss me off, I will not be so merciful!"  
  
Rahn flew out of the hangar back towards the command center, leaving Mecha to contimplate what Rahn had just said.  
  
"That robot is going to get out of control. Maybe it wasn't such a wise thing to mechasize him. Well, if he decides to rebel, this 'obsolete coffee machine' is going to make sure there won't be anything left of him to make a toaster out of." Mecha got up and flew back to the command center to get repairs done on him; again.  
  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Shadow.  
  
"I don't know, Shad. Aw man, thus stinks! How are we going to tell this to Sally and everyone else!?" said Sonic  
  
"Don't worry, Sonic." said Tails in his usual, happy tone of voice. "We'll be able to get Rahn back, I just know we can."  
  
Sonic looked out the window towards the dissappearing city of Robotropolis.  
  
"I hope you're right, little bro........I hope you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you guys think so far? Please R*R and tell me what you think so far. I don't think I did a great job detailing the fight in the hangar, but maybe I'll get better as I go along. In the next chapter, we're going to take a trip to the Floating Island, and the Chaotix are going to get a chance to meet Mechabot VII. So, until next time, catch'ya later!  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


	6. Enter The Chaotix

Chapter 6 - Enter The Chaotix  
  
  
  
Sonic, Shadow, and Tails had landed in the village with the two transports a half an hour earlier. Tails was taken to the medical hut and had his wound treated while Sonic and Shadow explained the situation to Sally and Knuckles. Shadow had to explain most of it, since Sonic wasn't there for half of the battle.   
  
"This is terrible." said Sally. "Robotnik knows where Knothole is, he's got Rahn, and probably knows about the Sword of Chaos. *sigh* I don't think things can get any worse."  
  
Sonic leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Well, we have two transports, so we should be able to evacuate before Robotnik even launches an assault, right?"   
  
"That's assuming if you guys can get out of here in time. You may be able to fit your supplies into those things, but they can't carry out the entire village. We'd need at least ten transports to do that." said Knuckles.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and sat in silence for a moment. All that could be heard were the noises of the village outside trying to get everything ready for evac.  
  
"Listen..." said Knux. "I better head back to Angel Island. If Robotnik has found out about the Sword of Chaos, he's going to be sending troops there to fetch the Chaos Emeralds. Besides, I need to make sure Julie-Su and Rouge haven't killed eachother."  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "They're still going at it?! I thought things would have cooled down between those two since Rouge started seeing Shadow here."  
  
"Well, since Rouge decided to stay and help guard the master emerald, I think Julie-Su feels threatened about there being another woman on the island. Except for Tikal, but she doesn't really count. It's not really Rouge that I'm worried about though. It's Julie-Su going nuts over something stupid and sending Rouge to a hospital" stated Knuckles.  
  
"Well, tell Rouge I said hi" said Shadow.   
  
"No prob, see you guys later" Knuckles walked out the door leaving Sonic, Shadow, and Sally to go about their business.  
  
Sonic looked over at Sally and noticed she was crying a little, nearly close to complete breakdown. Sonic walked over to her hugged her gently, just as she brokedown crying on his shoulder. Shadow took this as his cue to leave. He had to go prepare his things for evac anyway.  
  
"I've got some things to take care of, so I'll catch you guys later" he stated, then walked out the door.  
  
Sonic could tell why Sally was crying. Losing a long lost friend who you had just been reunited with the day before would be pretty harsh. He allowed Sally to let it all out until she was finished.  
  
"Sonic?" she asked. "What are we going to do if Rahn attacks us? We can't destroy him, he's to important to our cause."   
  
"Don't worry" said Sonic. "If we capture him, I'm sure Rotor will be able de-robotisize him without any problems" he said, trying to reasure his friend.   
  
Sally sighed and hugged Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic" she said. "Listen, I need to start gathering my things, you should probably do the same."  
  
"Alright, Sal. You sure you'll be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes *sniff* yeah, I'll be fine" said Sally.  
  
Sonic nodded, gave Sal a quick peck on the cheek, and tore out of the hut. Sally watched him go, then started gathering her belongings and putting them into the small crates and boxes to be loaded onto on of the transports.  
  
'I really hope we can save him'  
  
Sally let one more tear fall out, then proceeded with her packing her things.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails sat on the cold, metal table as the local doctor patched up his wound. Lucky for Tails, it wasn't that serious. But, he would have to be careful about what he was doing, or risk injuring it further. At that moment, Amy Rose walked in to check up on the young fox. The two had been dating for three months, so it didn't surprise Tails that she was the first one to visit him.  
  
"Are you alright, Tails?" she asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. The wound isn't that serious. You all finished, Doc?" asked Tails  
  
"Yup" said the doctor, who just finished putting the last bandage on Tails shoulder.  
  
"Now remember; don't do any heavy lifting and check back with me everyday for the next week so I can see if I need to do anything more to it" stated the doctor as he left the room, leaving the two alone.  
  
"You sure that your alright?" asked Amy again.  
  
"I told you, I'm okay. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health" said Tails as he slid off the metal table.  
  
"I'm just worried it might get infected or something. I mean, you got it in Robotropolis, and you of all people know how polluted that place is" stated Amy.  
  
"Well, I very much doubt that I could have been infected by whatever is in that place, but..." Tails walked over to Amy, hugged her, and gave here a kiss on the cheek. "...thanks for caring."  
  
Amy just smiled and embrace Tails in the same way. That's when Shadow walked in to check on Tails, carrying the rifle he had found in Robotropolis. Shadow saw the two and coughed, getting their attention and causing them to separate, both blushing a bright red.  
  
"So.." started Shadow. "...what did the doc say?"  
  
"The doctor says that I'm alright. Other than the nightmare I'm going to get after seeing Rahn, I should be okay" said Tails.  
  
"That's good. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Rotors workshop and see what the deal is with this rifle here. I'm gonna need someone to translate the techno-babble that he's going to say" said Shadow.  
  
Tails smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'm as interested in that thing as you are anyway"  
  
"Can I come to?" asked Amy.  
  
"I don't see why not, come right ahead" said Shadow. The three left the medical hut on the way to Rotors workshop, carrying the strange new weapon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knuckles arrived on the Floating Island with the use of the chaos control. He was glad Shadow had taught him that trick. Since Knuckles had the ability to use some the of master emeralds power, he didn't need a chaos emerald. It was also a lot easier than using one of the teleport devises. (You know, the little red teleporting things in Sonic & Knuckles that are in Sky Sanctuary) He had teleported to the Hidden Palace. Since the master emerald had been stolen twice from shrine isle, him and the Chaotix moved it back inside the Hidden Palce.   
  
As he walked toward the chamber that held the master emerald and the super emeralds, he started hearing what sounded like fighting coming from the chamber. When he entered, he found Mighty, Espio, Vector, and Charmy playing poker on top of one the super emerald pedistals, and sure enough, over in the corner, was Julie-Su and Rouge argueing.  
  
"Hey, Knuckles!" said Mighty waving at him, which also happened to be the same hand he had his cards in. The other three caught him flashing his cards at them, but said nothing.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's going on?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Well, Vector here is almost broke, Charmy and me seem to be winning so far, and Mighty just flashed everyone his cards" said Espio.   
  
"What! Aw, man!" yelled Mighty, slamming his cards on top of super emerald.  
  
"That's not really what I meant. I was talking about those two over there" said Knuckles, pointing at Rouge and Juli-Su.  
  
"Oh, them?" said Vector. "I have no idea."  
  
"Something about using eachothers beauty supplies" added Charmy.  
  
'Great' thought Knuckles. He walked over towards the two in an attempt to break them up. He was able to pick up loud and clear on what they were saying.  
  
"That hair brush had all of your disgusting white fur all over it!" yelled Julie-Su.  
  
"That's no excuse for you to take my favorite eye shadow. That bottle cost fifthteen mobiums, and you used it all!" yelled Rouge.  
  
Knuckles just stood near them listening in, not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"I'm surprised you only have to get one bottle of that gunk a month. You put on enough eye shadow to paint an entire house!"yelled Julie-Su.  
  
"That's it!!!" Rouge tackled Julie-Su to the ground and started pulling on here hair.   
  
"Alright!" yelled Vector. "Cat fight!" The other three Chaotix turned and watched, knowing better to get in the middle of that.  
  
Both Julie-Su and Rouge rolled along the ground closer to the emerald pedistals, clawing, kicking, and pulling hair the whole way. Julie-Su got the upper hand by smacking Rouge across the face, causing her to daze a little. Julie then turned around and grabbed the chair Vector was sitting in.   
  
"Can I borrow this Chair, Vector. Thanks." she said as she pulled out from under him.  
  
Vector fell on the floor and rubbed his back. "Uh...sure?"  
  
When Rouge got up, it was to late to dodge the chair that Julie-Su swung at her. The force of the blow busted the chair and sent Rouge flying into the master emerald, causing it to fall from it's pedistal and onto the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Uh oh..." said the Chaotix. Julie-Su went completely pale, realizing what she had just done, and Rouge just rubbed her aching head, not quite realizing what just happened.  
  
"AAAHHHGGG!!!" screamed Knuckles as he ran towards his master emerald and tried to put it back up on the pedistal. The other four Chaotix assisted Knuckles in putting the master emerald in it's proper place. After that was done, Knuckles glared at Julie-Su, who was still standing there with the broken chair in her hands, still kind of pale and sporting a childish grin.  
  
"Heh heh heh....whoopsies"   
  
Knuckles was about to scorn Julie-Su, but a small ball of light came out of the master emerald and took the form of an echidna.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tikal. "I was taking a nap when there was this earthquake, what happened?"  
  
Knuckle pointed to Julie-Su. "That happened."   
  
Tikal looked over to Julie-Su, still holding the broken chair. Then she noticed Rouge slowly getting up. Tikal sighed and shook her head. "Not this again?" she said.  
  
"I still can't get used to her popping out of the emerald like that" whispered Vector to Espio.  
  
"I know, it still creeps me out" whispered Espio.  
  
"Listen," said Knuckles, getting everyones attention. "I'll get after your two later" he said pointed at Julie-Su and Rouge. "But right at the moment, we may have a major crisis on our hands" Knuckles started to tell everyone about what has been going on in Knothole, and about the Sword of Chaos.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Shadow, Tails, and Amy arrived at Rotors hut and Knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long for the portly walrus to answer.  
  
"Hey, guys! What brings you here?" asked Rotor.  
  
Rotor stepped aside to allow the three in. Inside the workshop was hundreds of mechanical componants, circuit boards, wires, taken apart hover bike engines, and tools all cluttered about.  
  
"Rotor, you really need to clean this place up! It's like a tornado blew threw here and came back!" said Amy.   
  
"Ya, well, I kind of like it all cluttered everwhere" said Rotor. "So, what do you guys want anyway?"  
  
Shadow brought the imperial sniper rifle in front of him to show Rotor. "We've found this in Robotropolis, and we were wondering if you could take a good look at it" said Shadow.  
  
Rotor picked up from Shadow's hand and started looking at it. He noticed that the casing was not screwed on like Robotniks other weapons, but it was welded shut, like somebody didn't want anyone to figure out how to duplicate such a weapon. He then started pressing a few of the buttons on the top near the top of the weapon. That's when the weapon fired. The rifle fired at one of the hover bike engines that were lying around and completely vaporized it. There was nothing left of it. The four just looked were the engine used to be and their mouths were nearly on the ground.  
  
"Rotor, what the heack did you do!" yelled Shadow.  
  
"I must have set the gun on it's maximum setting." Rotor opened a side panel on the weapon and a weapon statis screen appeared, you know, like on a video camera. "Wow! It fired on max setting, and it still as 98% power!" said Rotor.  
  
"What, but that one energy shot had to have been, like, thirty lasers firing all at once on maximum setting!" yelled Tails.  
  
Rotor set the weapon down on a counter and turned it off. "I tell you what, guys. I'll take a look at it once I get my stuff ready for evacuation. I suggest you guys go and do the same" said Rotor.   
  
"Okay, thanks Rotor" said Shadow. Amy and Tails said goodbye as well, and the three left. Shadow walked Amy and Tails back to their hut so they could get their things ready as well. Shadow just couldn't get the scene of the vaporizing engine out of his head. He was walking back to his hut when he came to a conclusion.  
  
'Robotnik couldn't have produced a weapon like that. Even with the weapons he took from the ARK, he couldn't make a rifle that powerful. He must have some outside benefactor helping him. But who could it be?" Shadow dwelled on this thought as he walked inside his hut and begin packing his things.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"So, that's what has been going on in Knothole" finished Knuckles. All the Chaotix, save Tikal, were surprised by what Knuckles had said.  
  
"Wow" said Charmy. "I didn't know that the chaos emeralds were meant for that purpose."  
  
"So..." started Tikal. "the 'true' controller has been found."  
  
"The only problem is that he's been robotisized" said Rouge.  
  
"That's why we have to be on guard. Robotnik, at some point, is going to send Rahn here to retreive the chaos emeralds. We can't let him have them. So, we are all gonna split up into groups around the island" said Knuckles. "Vector and Espio, you guys take the area around shrine isle, that's one of the closest spots to the hidden palace."  
  
"You've got it boss!" said Espio as he and Vector ran off to shrine isle.  
  
"Mighty and Charmy, you guys take lava reef, in case he comes in through the cave under the island" directed Knuckles.  
  
"Sure thing!" sad Charmy, as he and Mighty headed towards lave reef. When they left, another creature appeared from the master emerald. Chaos. Chaos stared at Tikal for a moment before she nodded her head.  
  
"Of course you can help Chaos. Why don't you patrol around around the coast of the island, so if he lands on the coast, he'll have to go through you first" said Tikal.  
  
Chaos nodded and took the form of a puddle before dissappearing between the cracks in the floor.  
  
"Funny, I didn't think he would be listening. Now, the rest of us will stay here and guard the chaos emeralds. Hopefully, Rahn won't get this far into the island"  
  
"Do you think he'd go after the master and super emeralds?" asked Julie-Su.  
  
'Probably not" said Rouge. "He's only going to need the chaos emeralds to make that sword. After that, he could control the super and master emeralds, so why even bother stealing them?"  
  
"Hey, nobody asked you, Dracula!" yelled Julie-Su.  
  
"Why you little...." Rouge started to stalk over to Julie-Su, but Knuckles stepped in between the two.  
  
"Listen, we all need eachothers full cooperation if we are going to see this through. So save your argueing for later!" said Knuckles. Julie-Su and Rouge crossed their arms and stalked to opposite sides of the chamber, not saying a word.  
  
"I wish they'd just grow up" said Tikal.  
  
"Well, don't expect that to happen too soon" said Knuckles. They then proceeded to keep their eyes and ears open for Rahn.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Back in Robotropolis, Rahn was giving Robotnik a full rundown of what happened in hangar 15. Robotnik listened intently. He was angry that Sonic, Shadow, and Tails managed to escape with two 'new' hover transports and that Rahn had destroyed a third and severly damaged a fourth. But, he let it slide.  
  
"You did an excellent job, Rahn. I hope, however, you will do better in the future. But for now, go and recharge. You'll want to be at full strengh tomorrow when you go to Angel Island" said Robotnik.   
  
"Yes, indeed I will. I will see you tommorrow then, sir" said Rahn, saluting his master. He turned and left the command center on his way to an area were he could recharge himself. He didn't really have to, the advanced power system that was inside him only needed to be recharged every ten days. This way, he could be more efficient with his tasks and not have to take breaks to recharge. He got halfway down the hallway when he was stopped by Robo-Knux.  
  
"Greetings, Mechabot Seven. I trust that you are doing well?" said Robo-Knux.  
  
"What do you want, R.K.?" said Rahn.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just talked with Metal Sonic. He says that you gave him a good thrashing in hangar 15 after he tried to insult you. Is this true?" asked R.K.  
  
Rahn smirked his evil grin and cackled. "Yes, it is true. That robot is such an idiot, letting his guard down to yell stupid insults. There was just something inside my head that said 'attack,' so I did."  
  
"Well, I, for one, am glad you did. I hate that retarded robot, he just can't accept that fact that we are both superior over him" said Robo-Knux.  
  
"He does seem to have a problem overlooking those kind of details, doesn't he?" said Rahn.  
  
"Yes, he certainly does. Well, I just want to say that anybody that trashes Mecha like you did, is a friend of mine" said Robo-Knux.  
  
"Really? Would the hedgehog happen to fall into that category, because I've heard of him beating Mecha twice as bad as I did?" said Rahn.  
  
"Pfft! They day that I become friends with Sonic The Hedgehog, is the day that this city is turned into a smoldering crater" said Robo-Knux.  
  
"Well put. Now, if you'll excuse me Robo-Knux, I need to recharge for tomorrow." Rahn left down a the corridor, leaving the crimson robot alone. Robo-Knux just watched Rahn go, not bothering to move until the robian was out of site. After standing there a bit longer, he turned around and stalked up to the command center to carry out his evening duties.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Morning had finally dawned upon the village of Knothole. Everyone had woken up early so that they could get an early start and pack up the remaining supplies and other things they were going to take with them. Most of the village was in the cafeteria eating their breakfast. Most of the senior freedom fighters were there at their usual table in the corner, most still depressed about what happened to Rahn.  
  
"How did everyone sleep last night?" asked Bunnie. Almost all the freedom fighters growned, and Tails head just dropped his head right on the table.   
  
"I slept pretty good" said Amy. Everyone was stunned by that remark. Amy had the more useless junk next to Rotor, but she managed to pack it all last night. Everone was surprised she wasn't tired after all that.  
  
Sally started looking around the cafeteria for Rotor, but couldn't spot him. He's usuall there before anyone else in the morning. "Hey, has anyone seen Rotor?" asked Sally.  
  
"Last time I saw him was when I gave him that weird sniper rifle last night" said Shadow. Right on cue, Rotor walked into the cafeteria. He had black rings under his eyes and looked like heck, basically. He went up to the tray line and put the entire pot of coffee on his tray, grabbing a paper cup on his way to where the others were sitting.  
  
"Geez, Rotor. What happened to you. You look like you just came back from the Great War!" said Sonic.   
  
"Well..." said Rotor sitting down. "I was up last night tinkering with that rifle. And what I found dang near chilled me to the bone" he said.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Sally.   
  
"Well, when I opened up the casing, which was difficult because it was welded, I found all kinds of wiring, capacitors, and microships. There were also many kinds of devises that I couldn't even identify. Whoever made that thing, it definitely wasn't Robotnik" said Rotor. He then poured some coffee from the pot into the cup, then proceeded to down the whole pot of coffee.  
  
"Well, I for one ain't gonna stick around here and let Robotnik play target practice with one of those things on me, so I'm gonna start getting things ready for this afternoon" said Bunnie. She walked out of the cafeteria leaving the others.   
  
"Rotor, did you find out anything else?" asked Sally.  
  
"Well, the rifle is a sniper rifle, right? Regular sniper rifles are built for only that purpose, sniping. This thing, however, can be used as both a standard rifle and sniper rifle. Shadow, that mode I had fired it on last night, you know, when I vaporized my hoverbike engine? That was the sniper mode" said Rotor.  
  
"Man!" said Shadow. "Talk about over kill!"  
  
"Wait, did you say that that thing vaporized and enitre hover bike engine?!" said Sonic.  
  
"If it did that to a machine, it probably will have the same effect on a living thing; maybe even worse" said Tails, almost at a whisper.  
  
Sally nodded her head. She didn't need to tell anyone that there was going to be a long and difficult road ahead from here on out. "Listen, everyone. We need to get back to work on the evacuation. Once we've settled down in a spot to build a new village, we'll see what Robtnik is up to with these weapons." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways, off to finish the tedious task of evacutating Knothole.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Rahn flew out of Robotropolis in route to the Floating Island. Using satelite photos of the planet, he was able to determine the islands location. He determined that he would be on Angel Island within just a few short hours. Rahn also had the emerald of power to guide him. It was getting brighter the closer he got to the chaos emeralds. Rahn grinned, and put his internal hover engine to full power.  
  
  
(two hours later)  
  
  
Rahn saw the island in his sights. For some reason, Rahn thought to was a beautiful site to behold. Realizing what he was thinking, Rahn quickly shook his head and disregarded the thought. He wasn't supposed to see it as beautiful, just another object to destroy. As he came closer to the island, he stopped abruptly and scanned the island. His internal radar picked up the chaos emeralds inside the inactive volcano of the island, in the place called hidden palace. He also detected the super and master emeralds, but those weren't what he was after.  
  
Rahn then started scanning for any mobian lifesigns. He found two were in the caves below the island near one of the entrances that led inside. They were an armadillo and a bee. He also detected two more lifeforms on a smaller island floating in front of the volcano, an alligator and a chamelion. Then, he picked up the four in the hidden palace, three echidnas and one bat.  
  
"This is just to easy" said Rahn. "There is absolutly nobody on the coastline of the island. I'll be able to get the jump on them, no problem!" He flew towards the islands sand white beach and landed. He scanned the area again to make sure nobody was there before he walked into the jungle up ahead.  
  
For thirty minutes, Rahn walked through the jungle, using his sword to cut threw some of the thick vines and leaves. He finally came upon a puddel of water and his scanners went off. They determined that the water had a large lifeform swimming around. 'How's that possible? Nothing but small fish could swim in a puddle of that size.'  
  
That's when the water came alive and a claw like hand smacked him into a nearby tree. Rahn got back up and looked himself over. A few dents, nothing major. He looked back towards the water and saw it take shape into a five foot tall water monster. Chaos. Rahn has been informed of this creature, and the abilities it had. That's why Rahn was ready for him.  
  
Chaos came toward him with it's claws stretched out spinning like a tornado. Rahn quickly jumped over the attack and sliced Chaos across the head, causing him to form back into a puddle for a few seconds. Rahn took this time to reach for something inside his matter buckle. He pulled out a small gun. By the time Chaos reformed himself, Rahn fired the gun. A copper extention cord shot out and landed inside Chaos. "Nighty night." Rahn pulled the trigger and hundreds of volts of electricity surged through Chaos. Chaos's agonizing scream could be heard throughout the entire island.  
  
Finally, the electricty in the gun was spent, and Rahn dropped it. Chaos had reformed back into his puddle state, but didn't move. He was knocked out cold. "So much for that. Now, off to the hidden palace" said Rahn. He activated his hover skates, and tore off further into the island interior.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Everyone inside the hidden palace woke up when they heard the terrible scream of Chaos. Tikal sat up from where she was sleeping and gasped in fright.  
  
"What the heck was that!?" asked Rouge.  
  
"It...it...it was Chaos! He was crying in pain......and then he..he was silenced" said Tikal.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"No, he's just unconcious" said Tikal. " I think that it's safe to say that your friend has arrived, Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles got up from where he was sleeping and ran over to his watch, which doubled as a communicator. He picked it up and pressed the button on the side. "Guys, are you there?"  
  
"We're here Knuckles" said Espio. "Same here" came Mighty.  
  
"Did you guys hear Chaos scream?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Ya, I thought my eardrums were gonna explode" said Mighty.  
  
"Be on guard you guys. I think our buddy, Rahn, just made his presence known" said Knuckles.  
  
"You've got it, Knux" said Espio. "Over and, AGH!" Espio was cut off.  
  
"Espio? Espio, are you there? Vector?" No reply. Then a voice finally came in over the speaker, but it wasn't Espio's or Vector's.  
  
"You might as well start gift wrapping those chaos emeralds, because I'm coming after you next." The last thing Knuckles heard was the sound of Espio's communicator being crushed.  
  
"Mighty, Charmy! Get your tails back up to hidden palace, now!!!"  
  
"You've got it, Knux. See you in a few minutes" said Charmy.  
  
Knuckles turned off his communicator and turned towards the others.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Julie. Knuckles sighed and looked her in the eye. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Rahn dropped what was left of Espios communicator. He looked back towards the two chaotix. Both were still surprised that he got the drop on them. They were expecting him to come up the side of shrine isle that faced towards the coast. Instead, he came up the side facing the mountain and gave them both a sizeable kick in the head.  
  
Vector got up, still rubbing his head, and brought out his walkman.  
  
"Your going down ya creep!" Vector pointed the walkman at Rahn and played his favorite heavy metal song on full blast. Even with the headphones on, it was still very loud. Espio quickly covered his ears, but Rahn didn't catch on quickly enough. The music that Vector was playing caused Rahn hearing to short out, making him scream an agonizing screech. Vectors music had destroyed Rahn's hearing receptors.  
  
Sparks started to shoot out of the side of his head. However, since the music wasn't bothering him anymore now that he couldn't hear, he swiftly leapt forward, with a vengence, and kneed Vector in the stomach. Vector dropped the walkman and doubled over on Rahn's knee. Rahn lifted his elbow and brought it down on to the back of Vectors neck, sending him flying behind Rahn, and knocking him unconcious.  
  
Rahn swiftly crushed the walkman with his foot and proceeded to look for the chamelion. However, he wasn't able to find him. 'No matter' thought Rahn. 'I know exactly how to find him.' Rahn did the robotic equivilent of closeing his eyes and his mind to wander for a second. He sought out the chamelions mind and tried to home in on it. He found him. Espio was right behind him, and about to hit him. Rahn simply brought his fist behind him and hit Espio right between the eyes, then spun around and kicked Espio right in the side, nearly sending him flying off shrine isle. Espio was out, and his camouflage had dissappeared.  
  
"I think you two have learned your lesson now, don't mess with a pychic mechabot."  
  
Rahn left for the entrance into the mountain, leaving behind the two unconcious chaotix.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"You think that Rahn got to Vector and Espio?" asked Charmy as they entered the hidden palace.  
  
"I hope not. If Espio's gone, then I won't have anyone to argue with anymore" said Mighty.  
  
All the sudden, the two heard a noise behind them. They both looked at eachother puzzled, then looked behind them. Sure enough, there was Rahn, skating right towards them.  
  
"Might, I think that's him!" yelled Charmy.  
  
"And you'd be right, floor it!!!" Mighty and Charmy put on the speed and made a mad dash towards the chamber were Knux and the others were at. Charmy looked behind himself again and saw Rahn beginning to draw a sword out from behind him.   
  
"I think we need to go a little faster!" said Charmy. Mighty looked behind himself and saw what Charmy was talking about. "Don't worry!" he said. "We're almost there! Then it will be six to one!"  
  
Charmy and Mighty ran as fast as they could, but ran was rapidly catching up to them. Finally, they made it to the master emerald chamber. Knuckles noticed them enter and walked up to them.   
  
"Hey guys, what took ya?" Knuckles question was answered when a photon burst was fired between him and his friend, blowing the three back.   
  
"What was that?" asked Julie-Su.  
  
"That would be me" came a voice from the entrance to the chamber. The three females looked towards the enrance and saw a robot with a poncho and flat-rimmed hat pointing a weapon at them with his right hand, and holding a double-bladed sword in the other.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself..." he said, putting the weapon back in his matter buckle. "My name is Rahn, Mechabot Seven."  
  
Julie-Su leaned over to Tikal. "This is Rahn? Shouldn't be to much of a problem to take out." Tikal didn't acknowledge her. She just curiously stared at Rahn. The only robot she had ever seen was E-102 Gamma, so this was still new to her.  
  
"If you hand over the chaos emeralds quietly, then maybe I won't kill you" said Rahn in his coldest sounding voice.  
  
"You might as well get ready for a fight, because you ain't getting them!" yelled Julie-Su.  
  
"Is that right? Well then, why don't you show me what you've got!"   
  
By now, Knuckles, Charmy, and Mighty had gotten up. Knuckles could see what Julie-Su was about to do and tried to stop her.  
  
"Julie, wait, don't fight him!" Julie-Su turned towards Knuckles with an angry look on her face. "WHAT!!! Come on, Knux. He's just asking for a butt kicking!" she yelled.  
  
Knuckles and the others walked next to Julie-Su. "Listen. Sonic and Shadow told me what Rahn is capable of doing, and he is not to be taken lightly. If we fight him, all of us do at the same time" said Knuckles. Julie-Su agreed, reluctantly.  
  
"Six of you against one of me? You must be weaker that I thought" said Rahn.  
  
"Believe me....your going to have your hands full dealing with us" said Knuckles.  
  
"I hardly think so..." said Rahn as the six chaotix came towards him, ready to battle.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
*whew* My longest chapter yet. Sorry if this chapter was boring to anybody. But look on the bright side, nice big fight scene in the next chapter. There should be only three chapters left, so keep reading to find out what happens. Oh, and as always, please send in your reveiws. Thanx  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


	7. The Sword Is Forged

Chapter Seven - The Sword is Forged  
  
  
  
Rahn stood like a stone statue as the six chaotix charged towards him, an imovable object. Knuckles and Rouge both jumped into the air and glided over him in order to get his attention. They did, but not in the way they were planning. Knuckles was knocked down by the blunt side of Rahn's sword, but Rouge wing caught the tip and was punctured, causing her to drop towards the ground. However, Rahn forgot about the other four, and received a devastating blow the threw him into a nearby wall.  
  
"You okay, Rouge?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. But he's managed to ground me for the time being" said Rouge.  
  
"Look out guys, here he comes!" yelled Charmy. Rahn got up, jumped into the air and started flying around the room. A weapon of some kind popped out of his wrist and he took aim. Knuckles remembered Shadow mentioning this weapon.  
  
"Everyone! Take cover Now!" yelled Knuckles.  
  
"Eat tetryon, vermin!" Rahn opened fire and started blanketing the room with tetryon pulses. Using the secondary fire, many of the pulses ricocheted off of the walls and floor. The chaotix scattered and tried to take cover behind anything they could find, parts of the floor shattering closely behind them. Rahn was laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Hey, Rahn! Behind ya!"  
  
Rahn turned and saw Knuckles punch right in his left eye, cracking it a little. Then, Knuckles punched the side of his hull, puncturing it due to his knuckles. Knuckles brought both his arms up and slammed both fists on top of Rahn's head, sending him back towards the ground.  
  
"Way'da go, Knux!" yelled Charmy.  
  
"Ya, show him who's boss!" said Julie-Su.  
  
Knuckles landed next to the small crater that Rahn had created. The mechabot slowly got up and glared at the echidna. Rahn lifted his poncho a bit so he could see the wound Knuckles had made. "I commend you for being the first one to damage me, but it does not matter how many gashes or punctures you put into me, they won't slow me down."  
  
Rahn looked back down at his wound as it slowly began to close up. A few of the wires hanging out pulled themselves back in and reconneted themselves, and his hull completely closed up. Rahn smirked back at Knuckles, whos eyes were about to pop out of his head.  
  
"That..that's impossible! Robots can't heal!" yelled Knuckles.  
  
"That is correct, they can't. But the inside of my hull is lined with specially designed microscopic machines that can repair any internal damage I suffer more quickly than by regular mechanical means. It also seals up my hull if it gets damaged in any way, too. Can't say the same for my eyes though. But, oh'well" said Rahn.  
  
"Okay, maybe this will be harder than I first thought" said Julie-Su.  
  
"Really? Ya think?" said Rouge.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Rahn, still holding his sword since the beginning of the fight, brought it back and threw it. The sword started to circle around the room like a boomerang, with Rahn controlling it with his phychic abilities.  
  
"Duck!" yelled Mighty as the sword flew above him and Rouge. It then came towards Knux and Julie-Su, but they managed to duck to the side and get away from it. Then it came towards Charmy and Tikal. Charmy managed to get out of the way. Tikal ducked away just in time, but the sword had cut off two locks of her hair. The sword came back to Rahn and he caught swiftly.  
  
Tikal noticed her dreadlocks on the ground, and started to burn with anger. She picked her hair up, and screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!! That's it! I'm taking you down, you armor covered tin-can!"  
  
Tikal charged at Rahn and started to attack. Rahn wasn't quick enough to start blocking, and Tikal was punching and kicking faster than any of the chaotix could see. Rahn was taking numerous dents in his hull, if this echidna kept on attacking like this he could possibly be defeated. He refused to let that happen. Tikal backflipped into the air and kicked Rahn right in the chin, sending him backwards into the air and landing on his stomach a few feet away. Tikal's hands and feet ached from hitting Rahn so hard, but she didn't care, he deserved it.  
  
"Wow, remind me not to piss her off" said Mighty.  
  
Tikal walked over to Rahn intent on finishing the job. Rahn's orange eyes blinked back to life, and he activated his hover skates, severly burning Tikal's legs.  
  
"OOOOWWW!!!" Tikal fell down on the ground, unable to stand. Rahn flipped back up and gave her a good kick to the side of the her head, knocking her out.  
  
"Never let your guard down." Rahn turned towards the remainder of the chaotix. "It's time we put an end to this." He sheathed his sword, then flicked both of his wrists. "I have a couple of sonic grenades here for ya" said Rahn as he threw the two devises at their feet. "Eat'em and weep!!!" yelled Rahn as he took off towards the ceiling for safety.  
  
"Move!" yelled Rouge. However, it was to late. The devises exploded, but nothing happened. All of them looked quizically at the remains of the grenades.  
  
"Must have been duds" said Charmy. A few seconds later, there was a sonic explosion, sending all five of them across the room, severly injured.  
  
"Sonic wave technology my friends, pretty cool, huh?" said Rahn as he landed. Everyone groaned and lifted their heads towards Rahn. "Now, if you'll exmuse me." said Rahn, pulling out his photon burst weapon "I have some chaos emeralds to collect." Rahn aimed at the chambers' hidden door and fired, leaving a sizable hole in it. Rahn walked inside while Knuckles did his best to crawl towards the hidden chamber.  
  
Rouge took noticed of Knuckles. "Knux, are you crazy or something? He'll kill you if you go in there."  
  
"I.can't. let. him.get.those.emeralds" said Knuckles. Rouge shook her head, and followed suit with Knuckles, the others slowly started doing the same.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Rahn entered the chamber and smiled. Before him on a pedistal sat the seven chaos emeralds. He calmly walked over towards the emeralds, the emerald of power in hand. The chaos emeralds were glowing brightly in reaction to Rahn's emerald. Rahn stood next to the emeralds, wondering what to do next.  
  
"Well, I've finally got the emeralds. Now, how do I go about making this sword. I can't melt them down because their indestructable, so that's out of the question. Maybe I'm supposed to."  
  
As Rahn continued on, he failed to notice his sword slowly unsheath itself and float into the air. The sword slowly rose above the chaos emeralds and floated there. Rahn noticed this, then felt the emerald of power slowly tug away from his hand.  
  
'Hmm.maybe this is what's supposed to happen" thought Rahn. He released his emerald, and it slowly rose toward his sword. The sword completely absorbed the emerald of power, and the chaos emeralds, all at once, rose into the air and started to circle the blade. Rahn was recording the whole thing into his memory so he could show Dr. Robotnik later. The emeralds slowly closed in around the sword, still dancing in a circle through the air. The emeralds were absorbed into the sword, and then there was a sudden flash of blue light. Rahn sheilded his eyes as best he could. The light slowly died away, and Rahn removed his hand. There, hovering before him, was his sword. But it looked different now.  
  
It was still double bladed, but the hilt had turned into solid gold and had seven different colored emeralds on each side of it, the same colors as the chaos emeralds. The blade itself had become emerald as well. It was a clear blue, so clear you could see right through it! It also had a blue flame that lined the sword's sharp edges. Rahn grinned in delight. He had the Sword of Chaos.  
  
Rahn reached out and took the weapon. When he did, all kinds of knowledge about the chaos emeralds flowed to his mind. In just a few short seconds, he learned everything he could do with the sword of chaos. Even attackes that you couldn't do without the sword. He learned everything. There was also something else, a flashback.  
  
Rahn was suddenly seeing what appeared to be an organic version of himself, at around age six. He watched the little hedgehog running hand in hand with a squiral down a war torn street. He carefully followed the two and watched.  
  
'What the heck is going on here?' he thought. He continued to tail the two. They appeared to be trying to escape from the battle ruined city. All of the sudden, a piece of burning wreckage fell from a building, causing the two to jump to different sides. The squiral dived into an ally, while the six year old purple hedgehog dived back into the street. Rahn continued watching.  
  
"Sally!" yelled the hedgehog. "Are you alright!"  
  
"I'm fine!" yelled back Sally. "Listen, go on without me, I'll meet you on the border line of the forest. Okay!?"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving unless you come with me!"  
  
"Rahn, go! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! You get out of here!"  
  
The hedgehog wiped a few tears from his eyes and nodded. Then, he started to run out of the city. Rahn trailed his smaller organic self into the forest. He saw the hedgehog wait up in a tall branch of a tree. Two hours went by, and the squiral had not yet arrived. The small hedgehog started to sob heavily. Then, he climbed down and walked into the forest. That's when everything faded out.  
  
Rahn was back inside the hidden palace, still holding the sword of chaos. "I remember that" said Rahn. "But from where? And why was Sally Accorn there?" Rahn went into deep thought. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by a call from the door.  
  
"Don't even move!"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Knuckles saw the bright flash of blue light come out of the hole in the door. He knew that could mean only one thing, he failed. However, he still continued to crawl towards the door. The others watched the facinating blue light burst from the door, completely awe struck. As Knuckles slowly got back up to his feet, th elight died away. Carefully, he walked towards the entrance to the hidden chamber and looked inside.  
  
He saw Rahn holding a blue colored blade with blue flames licking up and down the sword. It had a gold hilt with seven emeralds embeded with in it. Knuckles was suddenly hit be a surge of power. Being able to hone in on the energies of the master emerald and the chaos emeralds was useful for tracking them down, but Knuckles could also tell the amount of energy they gave off. This sword was giving off a lot of it!  
  
'He's forged the sword" thought Knuckles. 'If I'm to stop him, it needs to be now!'  
  
Knuckles slowly started walking into the hidden chamber and called out to Rahn. "Don't even move!"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Rahn turned around and faced the guardian. 'Hmm, a blast like that should have knocked him out or even killed him. He's much stronger than I thought.' Rahn, completely forgetting about the flashback, got ready to attack.  
  
"I'm not going to let you leave here, Rahn. Stay here, and I'll contact the freedom fighters. They'll be able to help you" said Knuckles  
  
Rahn just scoffed. "Help me with what! Saving my time and coming here to surrender?"  
  
Knuckles shook his head. "No, listen! Robotnik could care less about you or anyone else! He's only using you for that sword! If you join the freedom fighters, we can cure you from the robotization and we can take down Robotnik!"  
  
"Bah! I'm tired of listening to you, echidna! And, I'm tired of hanging around here! I have completed my mission, and now, I must depart!" Rahn brought the sword of chaos into a slashing position, the blue flame on it growing larger and the blade becoming a brightening light blue. Then, he yelled out a move Knuckles had never heard before.  
  
"CHAOS SLASH!!!" Rahn slashed the sword through the air, a wave of chaos energy emitting from the blade and flying forward. The attack was so quick that Knuckles barely had enough time to get out of the way, resulting in having his shoulder cut a bit from the 'sharp' energy wave. The chaos slash cut through one of the three pillars in the room that held the ceiling up. Thus, the small chamber started to cave in.  
  
Debris was falling everywhere and Kncukles realized he had to get out of the chamber. He started to run as fast as his injured body could carry him outside to the master emerald chamber. Knux glanced back over his shoulder and saw Rahn toss the sword up into the air, it glowing a brilliant white light, caught it and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" and vanished.  
  
Knuckles dived out of the chamber just as it collapsed. Dust flew everywhere from the collapseing chamber, resulting in everyone inside the master emerald chamber to cough from the debris. Julie-Su finally stopped coughing and noticed Knuckles lying on the ground. She quickly ran over to help her lover to his feet.  
  
"You okay, Knux?" she asked.  
  
Knuckles coughed a bit more and nodded. "I'm fine, but I didn't stop him. He attacked me with a move called 'chaos slash' and escaped using the chaos control." Knuckles slowly sat back down on the ground and sighed. "Now he has the sword of chaos, and the location of Knothole." At that moment, Vector and Espio walked in and saw the carnage the large chamber had taken from the battle.  
  
"Whoa. What'd we miss?" asked Vector as he looked over to the crater the grenades had created earlier.  
  
"Not much" said Mighty.  
  
"Just Rahn coming in and kicking our butts" said Charmy.  
  
Espio took noticed of the debris in the adjecent chamber and walked over to it. "So, what did you guys do? Bury him under all of that?" asked Espio and he kicked away one of the rocks lying around.  
  
"No" said Rouge. "He managed to get away with the sword of chaos seconds before it collapsed."  
  
"Aw, man!" yelled Vector. Chaos arrived a few minutes later, and also surveyed the damage. Then, he noticed Tikal lying on the ground. He walked over to her and jostled her a bit. She slowly woke up, and started rubbing her head.  
  
"Wha? What happened?" asked Tikal to nobody in perticular.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, Tikal. Right now, we need to get to Knothole and warn them. Hopefully, Robotnik won't do anything right away" said Knuckles, grabbing his shoulder to keep it from bleeding.  
  
"Come on, Knuckles. We need to patch that shoulder up" said Julie-Su  
  
"I'll fix it when we are in Knothole" said Knuckles. He then glanced towards the super emerald pedistals. "I need to shrink those down to a miniature size. Sonic might need them in case Rahn shows up" He walked towards the super emeralds, one by one, and shrunk the down to about the size of a chaos emerald. "Everyone, grab an emerald" commanded Knuckles. Mighty, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Rouge, and Julie-Su picked up a super emerald, and Knuckles picked up the last one.  
  
"Okay, guys. Let's get going." All of the chaotix marched towards a nearby teleporter and jumped in one by one, heading for Knothole.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Robotnik was sitting in his command chair watching a football game between the Station Square Hedgehogs and the River Base Saber Cats. He reached for a handfull of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth when the Saber Cats made a touchdown. This is just solid proof that Robotnik has nothing better to do during his spare time. Metal Sonic and Robo-Knux just watched their master's bizzare bahavior, wondering how he could enjoy something like football when he could be robotisizing all the prisoners that were lined up for the robotization process.  
  
Robotnik would be mechasizing them, but a few of the capacitors blew when the did it to Rahn, and Snively was making slow progress on reparing it. Robotnik reached for another handfull of popcorn when his team scored the extra point, but he was startled when Rahn appeared in front of him with a brilliant flash of light. Robotnik about jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking his popcorn off of the arm rest. Then, he realized it was Rahn.  
  
"Rahn! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!?" yelled Robotnik.  
  
"We wish" whispered Mecha and R.K. at the same time.  
  
"My apologies, sir. But I have wonderful news!" said Rahn.  
  
"Really, what kind of news?" asked Robotnik, rather agitated that Rahn was standing between him and the tv.  
  
"Aren't you curious as to how I used the chaos control and appeared here in front of you?" said Rahn.  
  
"Hmm.yes, how did you." Robotnik stopped right there, just now realizing what Rahn was saying.  
  
"Do you mean you have the.?" Rahn nodded and showed the sword of chaos to Robotnik. It didn't have a blue flame on it anymore, but it was sufficient enough to please Robotnik.  
  
"Excellent work, Rahn! You have done me proud!" said Robotnik. Rahn bowed and sheathed the sword of chaos. "Thank you, sir. However, I wish to repair myself before I engage in destroying Knothole Village. The Chaotix did, somewhat, of a number on my hull and visual receptors" said Rahn.  
  
"Oh, trouble with the chaotix, huh?" said Mecha. Rahn glared at Metal Sonic, but decided that he'd deal with him later.  
  
"Very well then, Rahn. Go get repairs then report back to me. Once my football game is over, I want you to gather a batallion of Swatbots and destroy Knothole Village. Understand?"  
  
"Crystal clear, sir" Rahn left the command center and proceeded to a repair bay. He knew that Robotnik's game wouldn't be over for a while. They still had four minutes left into the first quarter, so it would be a while. 'Well, this gives me some time to brush up on the oppostion I suppose. Prepare yourself, freedom fighters. I have the ball in your territory and I'm going in for the winning touchdown.'  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"How's progress, Rotor?" asked Sally.  
  
"Well, I'd estimate that at this rate, we should be out of here in about three, four hours tops" answered Rotor. Sally nodded in and started to walk back towards her hut to bring here things out, but was stopped when she noticed Knuckles and the entire chaotix crew walk into the village. They didn't look to good either. They all had bruises, cuts, and a few other injuries.  
  
"Knuckles!? What happened to you guys?!" asked Sally. Knuckles sighed and looked towards here. "Rahn happened, that's what."  
  
"Oh no. Did he get the chaos emeralds?" Sally was now more worried than before.  
  
"Yes, he did. He's already forged the Sword of Chaos. I was the first one he used it on" said Knuckles.  
  
Sally hung her head and sighed. 'It's only a matter of time now' she thought. 'Hopefully we can get out of here before he even arrives.'  
  
"There is some good news though" said Mighty. Sally brought her head back up. They had good news?  
  
"We brought the super emeralds with us so Sonic could use them in case Rahn showed up" said Knuckles, holding up the green super emerald. Sally had heard Sonic talk about seven emeralds that were more powerful than the chaos, but she thought he was making it up. She would have believed it sooner if she had ever went inside hidden palace.  
  
"We need to make sure Sonic can still use them though" stated Knuckles. "Do you know where he is at?"  
  
"Ya, I'll go get him. In the meantime, I think you guys should see our doctor" said Sally.  
  
Thirty minutes later found Sonic standing in the center of the village, along with most of the other inhabitants of Knothole. Knuckles walked up with all the super emeralds and handed them to Sonic.  
  
"Are you sure I can still use these, Knux? I mean, I haven't used them since the Death Egg" said Sonic.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you can" said Knux. "Alright everyone, give him some space while he does this" commanded Knuckles. Everyone stepped back a few yards further away from Sonic. Shadow watched in that blank stare of his, wondering exactly what would happen. Sally was thinking the same thing, but she was more worried about the village at the moment.  
  
"Okay." said Sonic. "Let's see if I can remember how to do this." Sonic closed his eyes and concenrated on the seven super emeralds he was holding. The emeralds started to glow and slowly lifted from his hands, spinning around and around much like the chaos emeralds did when he and Shadow went super on the ARK. Sonic was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light and everyone had to sheild their eyes in order not to be blinded. Finally, the light died down and everyone looked upon Sonic.  
  
Sonic was hovering a few inched off the ground, his quils flashing the colors of the seven super emeralds. He was very much like his super form, save for the flashing colors. All except for Knuckles and Tails stared in awe at Hyper Sonic. Everyone could feel the chaos energy radiating from Sonic, and they saw a few electric sparks shoot off of him every now and again, but they vaporized the moment they hit the ground.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Sonic, "I've still got it! WHA-HOO!!!" Sonic tore off into the sky, much faster than he ever was before. He went flying around the treetops of the forest at speeds he wasn't able to attain in his regular form or as Super Sonic. He landed back in Knothole, announceing his presence with a loud sonic boom.  
  
Sonic just hovered above everyone's heads and flashed his trademark grin. "That's incredible!" yelled Shadow. "I hope you intend on sharing those things!"  
  
"Don't worry, Shad. You'll get your turn, I promise" said Sonic. "Now, don't we have to load those transports?"  
  
Sally was about to say something, but Sonic had already dashed past her and was loading everything up into the two hover transports at blinding speed. "Done!" yelled Sonic.  
  
Sally nearly fell to her knees upon seeing this, along with everyone else in Knothole.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Rahn shot his head up to attention. Somehow, he was able to feel chaos energy nearby. Rahn thought for a second when it dawned on him. The super emeralds! How could he have been so stupid, leaving them behind. He should have known that the echidna would try to help Knothole, and now he as given them the super emeralds! Rahn slammed his fist down on the computer console he was working on, smashing it to pieces. Robotnik jumped at the sudden noise, and turned his attention away from his football game towards Rahn. He saw the busted control panel and became very angry.  
  
Before Robotnik could yell at him, Rahn had torn out of the command center and headed outside the building. He activated his hover unit, and flew off towards Knothole at a blinding, and silent, speed. "When I'm done with Knothole, there isn't going to be anything left to make a toothpick!" Rahn had barely gotten out of the city limits when he heard Robotnik's voice crackle to life inside his head.  
  
"Rahn, get back here this instant! I have not authorized you to leave the city!" yelled Robotnik. Rahn didn't reply. "Rahn! I am your master, and I am giving you an order! Get back here, NOW!!!"  
  
Rahn jerked his head, turning the com off. Robotnik wasn't going to hold him back now. The freedom fighters had the super emeralds, and Rahn had to shut them down before they had a chance to use them. Rahn drew out the sword of chaos, and prepared his systems for the battle ahead. Then, once again, the sword started to glow; engulfing Rahn in its bright light. Rahn turned off his visual receptors as not to be blinded.  
  
When he turned them back on, he saw he was still in the great forest, but he was standing on the ground now. "I hope this kind of thing doesn't happen everytime I touch that sword. Otherwise, it's going to get really annoying." It didn't look like Rahn had gone anywhere this time. It was the same time of the day, and the sun was shining. It just looked like he landed. Assuming that he might have just crashed, he activated his hover unit and was about to fly off. That was, until, he saw Sonic and Metal Sonic fighting it out on a path just ahead.  
  
Sonic and Mecha were rolling around the ground, trying to get the upper hand on eachother, but with no success.  
  
"I've seen this somewhere before, I know I have" said Rahn as he moved closer to the battle. Finally, Metal Sonic pinned Sonic to the ground and had a blaster aimed right at his face. "I enjoyed out little scuffle. But now, I'm going to have to kill you. So I bid you, farewell!" Mecha was about to fire when something cut of his right arm. Mecha got up in rage.  
  
"I definitely know I've seen this! Why can't I remember it!?" yelled Rahn.  
  
"Whoever you are, surrender, and I will make you death quick and painless!" yelled Mecha. Nothing happened and he started firing every which way to nail his unseen attacker. All of the sudden, the attacker jumped from a tree branch and cut off Metal Sonic's other arm, and one of his legs. Taking off back towards the city, Mecha yelled an unheard curse behind him.  
  
Rahn turned to see who the attacker was, and was stunned. It was him! He looked exactly like him, clothing, quils, and all. He saw Sonic walk up and introduce himself to his savior, then he introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Rahn, Rahn The Hedgehog."  
  
Once again, Rahn was speechless. It was him! But, how was that possible!? Before he could think of anymore questions, the scene faded away. Rahn looked around and he was on the same path, but the time was different. He let out a robotic sigh, thankful to be away from that. Then, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He would have to dwell on his question later. With his sword still in hand, he activated his hover unit and flew off, towards Knothole Village.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
The battle for Knothole is about to get underway. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I kind of just slapped it together. I'm trying to finish this so I can move on to my next one. Plus, school is about to start again, and I want to finish it before then. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Chapter eight will be coming soon, hopefully.  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


	8. The Battle Wtih Rahn

Chapter 8 - The Battle With Rahn  
  
  
  
"Alright, guys! Listen up!" yelled Sally getting everyone's attention. "The senior freedom fighters and the chaotix are going to bring up the rear of the group, just in case any bots show up behind us while leaving. The rest of you are to proceed to the designated areas. We'll give you ten minutes before we follow, got that?!"  
  
Everyone nodded and proceeded to exit the village, leaving behind the more experienced freedom fighters and the chaotix. Shadow checked the rifle he had to make sure it still had enough power. It still read 98%. Knuckles cracked his knuckles a little, getting them ready for any kind of attack. Antoine was polishing his sword a bit, just to keep his mind from overloading with fear. Everyone was doing something to get their mind off of the worst case scenario that most likely would happen.  
  
Ten minutes finally passed by, and Sally ordered everyone to start marching out. Just as everyone had gotten up, they all heard a noise up above. It was getting closer and everyone looked up towards it, and a few of them gasped at what they saw. So far; Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and the chaotix were the only ones that had seen this weapon, and they weren't pleasant memories.   
  
"Get down!!" yelled Sonic just as the photon burst collided with the ground in front of them. Mighty, Rotor, and Rouge were blown back by the explosion and landed a few yards away, trying to gather what had happened. They got their answer.  
  
Decending from the sky and landing just a few feet away from everyone, was Rahn. As before in both encounters with him, he brandished the photon burst weapon, and put it back in the matter buckle from which it came. Everyone who hadn't seen Rahn before just stared in utter disbeleif at the mechabot in front of them. How could this have been Rahn?  
  
"Greetings, freedom fighters. I see you've been busy" said Rahn, taking notice of the empty huts and lack of occupants.  
  
"Back off, Rahn. We don't want to fight you" said Sally, trying to keep her voice from cracking.  
  
Rahn looked at his gloved, clawed hands; as if inspecting them for dirt. "Really? Well that's a real damper on my parade" said Rahn, now looking towards the ground with hurt in his robotic eyes. "I was really looking forward to beating you to a pulp. Now what am I supposed to do? Wait, I know!" Rahn flew his hand back and withdrew the sword of chaos from its sheath. "I'll just go ahead and kill you all anyway!"  
  
Rahn threw the sword at them just as everyone ducked away behind something. Sally had ducked behind a hut with Sonic and Rotor, and pulled out Nicole. "Nicole, can you do a scan on Rahn? We need to find out if he had any weaknesses."  
  
"Affrimative, Sally." The small computer started to make a few beeps and groans as the hard drive worked on coming up with an answer. However, the hut behind the three mobians was blown away by yet another photon burst.   
  
"Why did you even bother to hide? Your just making my job harder" Rahn was cut off when he was hit with a spindash to his side. Shadow uncurled and landed a few feet away from where Rahn had landed.   
  
"You guys alright?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"We're fine, Shad. Nice hit!" said Sonic.   
  
Rahn slowly lifted himslef from the ground, taking noticed of the small gash caused by Shadows' quils. He looked towards his adversaries, who had now regrouped and were ready to fight. The odds seemed against him, as he was largely outnumbered by them. After contemplating for a moment, he came up with an idea. Yes, this should knock the wind out of a few of them. He got up and faced the freedom fighters and chaotix, revealing his evil grin.   
  
"Now what is he up to?" asked Espio.  
  
"Don't know, but it can't be good" said Bunnie.  
  
Rahn brought the sword of chaos infront of his face, allowing the freedom fighters to see through it. "I think it's time I used my signiture attack" he anounced. He activated right hoverskate, lifting off the ground a bit. Not as much as he would if he had both activated. He brought his left leg up and placed his foot against his right knee. Then he brought his left arm to his chest, and stretched out his right army, holding the sword of chaos.  
  
"What the heck is he doing?" asked Amy. It looked to her like Rahn was in a ballet recitle in the position.  
  
"Looks like an attack position of some kind, but I've never seen one like it before" answered Rouge.  
  
Rahn started to spin in a circle slowly, but gained speed faster thanks to the hoverskate his activated. In a few seconds, Rahn was a spinning tornado of death; and he charged towards the freedom fighters and chaotix.   
  
"Everyone, get out of the way!" yelled Sally. But it was to late. Rahn tore into the small group. Antoine was sent flying into a hut, hitting his head on a support beam, and knocking him out. Espio, Charmy, and Vector were hit as well, and they went sailing into the trees, knocking them out as well. Mighty, Rouge, Tikal, and Bunnie didn't get knocked away, but they all were out like a light on the ground.   
  
Tails had grabbed Amy and taken to the air just in time, and saved them from a clobbering. Sonic had grabbed Sally and jumped out of the way, along with Shadow. And Knuckles and Julie-Su glided out of the mechabots' path.  
  
They gathered together and turned towards the direction Rahn had went. After looking around at who was out and who remained, Sonic noticed that Rotor was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Rote?" he asked. No one had time to answer, as Rahn was coming right back towards them. They were all ready to jump again, but a weapon fired from somewhere and struck Rahn, knocking him out o fhis spin and sending him to the ground once more. Everyone looked towards the direction of the weapons' fire came from and saw Rotor, holding the rifle that Shadow had put down earlier before attacking Rahn.  
  
"Good job, Rotor!" yelled Amy over towards the walrus. Rotor gave her a thumbs up, and looked back towards Rahn. He had gotten back up, and he looked pissed.  
  
"You insolent wretch! I'm not going to be so easy on you as I was your friends! Be thankful that I was using the blunt side of my sword when I used the 'spinning sword tornado attack!' Otherwise, they'd be dead!" yelled Rahn.  
  
Rotor fired once again, but Rahn brought the sword of chaos up and delfected the blast. He fired again and again, but Rahn kept sending the blasts in another direction. Finally, Rahn knocked one back towards Rotor, right back inside the rifle, causing the weapon to explode. Rotor fell to the ground, his skin burned by the weapons' destruction.  
  
"That takes care of you" said Rahn to the fallen walrus. He then took notice of some explosive tanks of fuel behind one of the huts. 'This should be interesting' he thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the fule tanks. A few seconds later, all six were lifted off the ground. Sonic and the others that were still up looked on in astonishment. He was a robot, and he still had his pychic abilities!  
  
After the tanks were in the eir, Rahn had combusted the tanks with his mind, and the flaming contents were sent everywhere, catching many of the huts in the village on fire.  
  
"Oh, that is not good" said Knuckles.   
  
"There!" said Rahn, looking at his work. "Now it looks more suitable to be the scene for a battle!" he exclaimed. Then, something hit him. Not phyically, but mentally. Yes, he had seen this before. He remembered a burning village, and it looked exactly like this one did. 'What am I doing?! This isn't right!' he yelled to himself metally. Wait a second, where did that come from.  
  
However, before he could contemplate that thought, he was hit upside the head, shattering his left eye and sending him to the ground for the third time. Knuckles was up and ready to rumble, as well was Julie-Su. She would have used her gun but, seeing what Rahn did to Rotor, didn't want to risk it.  
  
Rahn had enough of this, and sheathed the sword of chaos. He'd beat them down the old fashioned way, like his master taught him to. Wait, that was another odd memory. Where the heck did he keep getting these things. Knuckles uppercutted Rahn, and Julie-Su joined in the fray.  
  
Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, and Shadow looked on and watched. Then, the silence between them was broken by Nicole.  
  
"Princess Sally, I've finished scanning Rahn, and things do not look good" said Nicole.  
  
Sally flipped the small laptop open, and spoke to it.  
  
"What did you find?" she asked.  
  
"Everything about his schematics, weapondry, and some memory files' stated Nicole  
  
"Display it all then' ordered Sally. Nicole complied and a hologram image appeared in front of them, just large enough for all of them to see"  
  
"Subject - Rahn: Mechabot Seven of Seven in experimental mechazation process."  
  
"Mechazation?" asked Shadow. "What the heck is that?"  
  
"Only one out of seven test subjects to survive the process. Weapons include tetryon pulse dissruptor, sonic grenades, photon burst, hoverskates, hover flight capability, and recently, the sword of chaos" said Nicole.  
  
"Well, now we know what he's armed with" said Tails.  
  
"Nicole? Is there any possible weakness we can exploit?" asked Sally.  
  
"From what I've received on his memory, he seems to be recalling past memories of his life, which explains why he was off guard when Knuckles attacked him. If he can recall his memories, his free will might return" said Nicole.  
  
"Alright! So, all we have to do is make him remember who he is, and he'll be a o'kay!" said Sonic.  
  
Just then, Knuckles landed right at their feet. He had a black eye, bloody nose, a few scratches and bruises on his head from Rahns' claws and fists, and a few broken ribs. A second later, Julie-Su landed next to him with almost the same treatment. Just with a broken wrist rather than her ribs. Worst of all, both were unconcious. Sonic looked up and saw Rahn giving the same scowl that Mecha gave him when they fought. Sonic scowled as well. He was really the only one who could fight him now. Shadow and Tails might be able to fight as well, but they couldn't go hyper like he could, and would eventually get the same treatment as everyone else.  
  
"I'm going in" said Sonic. "You guys figure out a way to get his memory back while I fight him' directed Sonic. He walked forward towards Rahn, who was slowly drawing the sword of chaos from its' sheath.  
  
"So..., the blue one is finally going to fight. I thought that since you hadn't so much as lifted a finger since I got here, you had turned yellow" said Rahn . Sonic just grinned his trademark grin.  
  
"You want to see me turn yellow?" asked Sonic. Rahn just did the robotic representation of lifting an eyebrow as Sonic pulled off one of his gloves and pulled out the seven super emerald miniatures, which were recently shrunken down to pebble size by Knuckles. Sonic brought his hand out and smacked them together with the super emeralds as he turned into Hyper Sonic, his quils turning yellow and giving off the colors of the super emeralds. Sonic sat there hovering a few inches off the ground looking at the stunned mechabot.   
  
"Well....this is new" stated Rahn. Sonic then flew forward and did a kickflip into Rahns' jaw, sendning him up into the air. Rahn activated his hover and righted himself just as Sonic appeared before him and started kicking and punching him.  
  
"Go, Sonic!" cheered Tails from the ground.  
  
"Tails! Pay attention man!" yelled Shadow. Tails brought his eyes from the fight and met Shadows' gaze. "We have to figure a way to jog Rahns' memory, so help us out here!"   
  
"Okay, Okay!" said Tails. The four of them; as in Sally, Shadow, Tails, and Amy; stood there trying to think of something. Sally then came up with an idea. She told them to stay right there, and she tore off towards were a box of the things she was going to carry with her out of the village was still laying on the ground. Thanking the gods above that it wasn't damaged during the fight, she started sorting through it. She finally found what she was looking for.  
  
An old photograph. It had her and Rahn on it from when they were younger. It was taken a few days just before Robotnik took over Mobotropolis. Hopefully, it would do the trick. She ran back towards the others and showed them the photograph.  
  
"Great job, Sal!" said Shadow. "Now, we just need to get a hold of him for a minute."  
  
Back in the air, Hyper Sonic was doing a major number on Rahn. He had many dents in his hull now, and was beginning to get more pissed off than ever before. Sonic finally kicked the sword of chaos out from his hands, and caught it. That was his first mistake. The moment he touched it, hundreds of volts of blue electricity poured into him, causing him to scream out in pain. That was something he thought he couldn't experience while he was Hyper Sonic; pain. He let go of the sword and dropped it. His glove had been completely vaporized off of his hand.  
  
Rahn grabbed his sword before it hit the ground, and flew back up to Sonic. "This game of yours is getting extreamly old, Sonic. Not just you beating me senselees, but this whole fight! I am going to end this now!" Rahn brought the sword of chaos up infront of him, and concentrated. This time, an unfamiliar green flame sprang forth from the blade. The next thing Sonic knew, his hyper form had deactivated, and he was falling towards the ground.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!" yelled Sonic as he plummeted towards the ground from three hundred feet in the air. He hit hard, and sprung his ankle as he landed. He yowled in pain, and laid on the ground; unable to get up.  
  
"Oh no, Rahn must have shut off the super emeralds!" yelled Amy.  
  
Rahn was still in the air. He held his sword high above his head with both hands, the green flame now replaced with a violet one. The remaining freedom fighters there ran towards Sonic, not noticeing Rahn power up the sword of chaos for a chaos energy attack.   
  
"Sonic!? Sonic!? Are you alright!" asked Sally.  
  
"I could be better" he said, still grimaceing from his sprained ankle.  
  
"Umm...guys?" said Amy, pointing towards the sky at Rahn. Rahn was glowing purple all over, and had the biggest grin they had seen him with so far.  
  
"Oh, my god" said Shadow. Rahn brought the sword down pointing towards them and yelled "CHAOS BEAM!!!" The sword made a weird sound as if charging up, and fired down onto the five freedom fighters. The beam looked exactly like the one that Perfect Chaos fired. It hit ground zero, but they managed to move out of the way of the blast, pulling Sonic with them. The explosion from the attack sent them all flying away in different directions. As Sonic landed thrity feet away, he injured his ankle even more. Not to mention the burns, cuts, and bruises he got from narrowly escaping that blast. Rahn decended towards the ground and looked about himself. He spotted his target. Sonic. He laid sprawled across the ground, and completely defenseless. Once you stopped him from running, he couldn't do anything.  
  
Rahn calmly walked over to the hedgehog, walking though the burning remains of the village, and the unconcious freedom fighters and chaotix laying on the ground. He finally arrived where the hedgehog lay, and brought the sword of chaos to his face. Sonic only watched with half an eye open, waiting the inevitable. Rahn then took notice; out of the corner of his eye; Princess Sally, who was slowly crawling towards him. Rahn grinned and lifted the sword high above his head once again, intending to cleave Sonic in half right down the middle.  
  
"Now hedgehog......you die." Rahn started bringing the sword down, closer and closer to Sonics' head. Only a little bit further and...  
  
"RONNIE, STOP!!!" Rahns' eyes widened, and he stopped. The blade just centimeters from Sonics' face. Rahn turned his head towards where the voice came from. It was Sally. She had tears streaming down her face. Rahn didn't know why, but this......upsetted him a little. What disturbed him even more is that he remembered being called by that nickname, by the same mobian that just called out to him.  
  
"You remember that name, don't you?" she asked him. "I gave you that name, thirteen years ago, when you were three years old" said Sally. Rahn glanced down back at Sonic, who was still waiting for the killing blow. Rahn thought for a moment, and decided that Sonic wouldn't be able to go anywhere, even if he tried. Rahn then started walking towards Sally.  
  
He stopped infront of here, and crouched down to her level. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. "I never was three years old, or any age for that matter. I"ve always been a mechabot, and always will be" he stated. Sally let a few more tears run down her face, and she handed him the picture that she had been holding onto since she retreived it. Rahn took the picture and looked at it, and was stunned to find the picture of the violet colored hedgehog that looked like him from the odd dream he had while inside hidden palace.  
  
"That was you and me, five days before Robotnik took over Mobotropolis and turned it into Robotropolis" she said. Rahn still looked at the picture. By now, all of the freedom fighters and chaotix from the battle were starting to stir a bit. All of the sudden, the memories started flowing back to Rahn. Everything from his childhood, his life in Sunny Hallow, the few years of bounty hunting he did and; unfortunatly; the terrible deeds he had carried out within the past thirty hours. But most importantly.......what Robotnik had done to him.  
  
All of the sudden, Rahns' eyes closed and he started screaming out in pain, holding the sides of his head, dropping the picture and the sword of chaos, which was now glowing bright white. Sparks started to erupt from the side of his head as the small, irrplaceable chip inside his head that held him in Robotniks' control, short circuited and exploded. Sally was stunned by Rahns' sudden reaction. He was now on his knees, and on the ground, clutching the side of his head. Then, Sally heard him speak, and it sounded like the mechabots' voice was cracking. Like he was....crying?  
  
"Oh, god...oh,god...Sally, what have I done?" Sally recognized that peraonality immediately, and threw her arms around Rahn, the one she knew was in there somewhere this whole time.   
  
"It's okay, Rahn. Everything's alright" she said. Rahn returned the gesture, and hugged back. However, now he couldn't feel anything, thanks to Robotnik. Sonic was looking at the site from where he was. It worked. He was never going to doubt that stupid computer, Nicole, again. The other freedom fighters and chaotix who had gotten up; namely Shadow, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Knux, Julie-Su, Rouge, and Mighty; had also seen the site, and couldn't believe it. They won.  
  
However, the moment didn't last long. Off in the distance, all of them could hear the sound of a vehicle approaching, along with two ofther distingushed engine sounds. Doctor Robotnik, in his egg shaped ship decended upon the destroyed village, along side him; Metal Sonic and Robo-Knux.  
  
"Well, well, well, Rahn. You did a fantastic job of destroying Knothole Village, however, I wish you would have waited for the initial attack! I had to have Metal Sonic and Robo-Knux give me the coordinates of the village to find you! And why exactly are you hugging the princess!?"  
  
Rahn withdrew a bit, just enough for Sally to see him entirely. He removed his hands from her, and balled them both into fists. His orange eyes staring behind him, glowing brighter than ever before. Sally heard what sounded like electricity. She glanced down to Rahns' balled fists and noticed that he was clenching them with so much force, they were starting to short circuit. Sally backed away a bit as Rahn slowly got up, and faced towards Robotnik. He lifted his finger and pointed towards Robotnik.  
  
"You...you did this to me" said Rahn holding up his other hand and showing Robotnik. "I'm going to make sure, that you never do this to anyone again!"  
  
Rahn activated his skates and rocketed over to Robotnik at a speed that even Sonic would have difficulty matching. He knocked Robotnik out of his craft, and sent him falling towards the ground. Robotnik slowly got up stunned. He wasn't expecting this to happen. Rahn came back towards him and sent a flying kick into Robotniks face as he went by through the air. He then grabbed hold of Robotniks arm, spun himself around, and sent another kick into the side of his head, sending him flying away a good couple of feet. He was going to tear into him more, but Metal Sonic stepped into the fray, and knocked Rahn down.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this" said Mecha as Rahn did a flip off the ground and stood back up. Mecha charged towards him, but Rahn dodged out of the way and hit him hard in the back. Mecha fell, but got back up as Rahn stomped on the spot where his head just was. Mecha pulled out his arm blaster and fired away. Rahn did the same, pulling out both of his tetryon dissruptors and firing back. Mecha got a few good shots in, but they weren't good enough. Rahn kept on firing, sending many of the tetryon pulses through Mechas' hull, and running clean straight through him.  
  
Rahn stopped firing and glared at Mecha, who now looked like a piece of swiss cheese. He glanced over to his left and noticed R.K. was just standing there watching, as if contemplating whether or not to get involved. Rahn looked back towards Mecha, who had now redrawn his laser and aimed it at Rahns' head.  
  
"Never take your eyes off the enemy" stated Mecha. He was about to fire, but something came crashing into him. Rahn saw his opening, and threw his hand in the direction of the sword of chaos. The sword flew through the air and found home in his robotic hand. Rahn charged forth, and brought the sword down on the top of Metal Sonics' head, cleaving him in half. The robot fell to the ground, and the red eyes faded away to darkness.  
  
By now, all of the freedom fighters and chaotix had woken up and saw the whole fight between the two. Rahn turned around and faced Robo-Knux, who was still holding his fist out from when he punched Mecha. R.K. smiled towards Rahn, and he returned the same one.  
  
"Well, that was a surprising twist" said Shadow. Everyone else slowly nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Rahn turned his head towards them all, but then quickly looked away. He couldn't stand to look at them, not after what he had done.  
  
"I should....probably be going" said Rahn, as he turned around and started to trek out of the destroyed village.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Sally running up infront of his path and blocking him. "Your not going anywhere, Rahn."  
  
"It would be better if I just go, Sally. After everything that I've done, I'm not expecting to be welcomed back in with open arms" he said, looking back again at the others.  
  
"Listen, Rahn. None of this is your fault. Robotnik was the one who did this, not you. You were just merely a pawn in his twisted game of chess" said Sally.  
  
"She's right, Rahn. You couldn't have prevented any of this" said Sonic, who was now being held up by Tails and Shadow. "But, if it will help in having you stay here; then I forgive you for everything."  
  
Rahn couldn't believe what he had heard. He had nearly killed them all, and still, Sonic was willing to forgive him. He turned his head towards the other freedom fighters and chaotix. They were all nodding their heads in agreement with Sonic.   
  
"Now, what do you say, Rahn? You gonna stay with us?" asked Sally, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rahn looked down towards the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
"Okay.....I'll stay" said Rahn. He then looked towards Robo-Knux, who was still standing there watching. "How about you? You gonna stay as well?"  
  
"No, I had better not" said R.K.. "However, maybe in the future, I'll join." He turned to face the others standing nearby. "Consider this a truce between us for the time being until I decide. Until then, farewell" said Robo-Knux. He walked over to what was left of Mecha and flew off with him as Rahn and the others walked away from the burning village, and towards where they should have met the other freedom fighters forty-five minutes ago.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Robotnik sat in his chair, nurseing his swollen jaw. Rahn had successfully broken it, and so he wasn't going to be able to talk for a while. Snively, on the other hand, was going to enjoy the quiet while it lasted during his uncles' recuperation. Robotnik watched a vid screen showing the mechasizer chamber, and the workerbots taking the machine apart. Robotnik had finally decided that it would be impossible to mechasize a mobian and keep them under his control for long. So, he scrapped the whole experiment.  
  
Mecha also had to be rebuilt as well. Robo-Knux was busily putting him back together with a few workerbots nearby. What Robotnik didn't know was that he aided in defeating the blue robot, and was now erasing it's memory of helping in its demise. Another thing that turned out bad, was that his football team lost thirty-five to fifty-six. Robotnik laid back in his chair, and started to doze off, while saying mentally to himself...  
  
'I hate that hedgehog, and that mechabot.'  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Alright! Rahn is on the side of the Freedom Fighters once again! I'm hoping I get some good reveiws for this. And before you ask, there isn't going to be a Rahn/Sally realtionship going on. Their just friends. Anyway, Review and tell me what you think. I should have the Finally out very shortly. Catch you guys later!  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


	9. Finale

Chapter 9 - Finally  
  
  
  
Rahn was correct when he entered the area were the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters were. He wasn't exactly welcomed back very kindly. But, after Sally and the others told how he had regained his individuality and how he had beaten the living daylights out of Robotnik and trashed Mecha, they lightened up. Three weeks had passed since then. Sonic had recuperated from his sprained ankle, and was helping to establish the new Knothole Village. It wasn't as close to the city as it was previously, but it was still close enough for them to continue their runs into Robotropolis.  
  
Knuckles, after recovering, talked with Rahn about how it was his duty now to guard the power of the chaos emeralds held within his sword. He later left with the other chaotix, but he left behind the super emerald miniatures so Sonic could use them, and maybe even Shadow.  
  
Rahn had adapted to being a mechabot fairly quickly, and was finding out that it was indeed handy to be one in some cases. While everyone was taking breaks from building the new village, he could just continue on and not have to bother to stop. He was also much stronger than he was before, and he had many new fighting skills that were programmed into him when he was mechasized; making him the best hand to hand fighter among the freedom fighters. But he had to admit, he missed being organic. He lost the ability to do many things. Like sleeping, eating, breathing, things like that. It was really disappointing to know that he could never be de-mechasized. But, he was a greater asset now than he was before, so it wasn't a total downer.  
  
Now, Rahn was sitting outside under one of the many trees in the forest, looking up at the setting sun and was also holding the sword of chaos. He glanced down at it and looked into the blue flame of chaos energy it gave off, lost in thought.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?" came a voice. Rahn looked up and saw Shadow standing beside him.  
  
"Hi, Shadow. I was just thinking about things." Shadow sat down beside him, and looked up at the evening sky.  
  
"Thinking about what?" he asked.  
  
Rahn sat silent for a moment, thinking of a way to put this into words. "I was just thinking about that legend that Knuckles told us all when that whole mess started a few weeks ago. I was wondering exactly who my two allies are going to be, an who exactly could be the ultimate evil"  
  
Shadow sat silent for a while before replying. "Hey, that kind of stuff probably won't happen for a couple of years yet. Don't worry about it. When the right time comes, we'll know what to do about. In the mean time, lighten up a little bit."  
  
Rahn chuckled. "That's pretty strong advice coming from you, Shadow"  
  
"Well, lets just say nobody wants another me walking around," said Shadow. He then got up and dusted himself off. "Well, they sent me out to find you, so I did. Now, let's say we head back to Knothole. Everyone is celebrating the construction of the new village, and they all want you there" said Shadow.  
  
Rahn got up from his position, and looked at Shadow. "Well then, let's give them a flashy entrance, shall we?" Shadow nodded, and latched his hand onto Rahns' shoulder and both yelled 'CHOAS CONTROL!!!" and disappeared.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Finally!!! I am done!!! I hope everybody enjoyed my first fic. I'll be starting a second one pretty soon, and we'll find out the identity of Rahns' first allies 


End file.
